


Sekarang Atau Tidak Sama Sekali.

by skatic29



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Manic Episode, Texting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatic29/pseuds/skatic29
Summary: Isak harus ikut ayahnya tugas dinas ke negara yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Indonesia. Disana ia bertemu Even pertama kali.





	1. Boleh Kuminta Nomormu?

"_Halla_." ucap Isak singkat. Even tahu logat dan bahasa asing yang terdengar barusan. Itu bukan bahasa Inggris. _Damn_, bahasa Inggris saja sudah cukup sulit terdengar di kawasan Indonesia bagian BSD sini. Ini lagi, bahasa Norwegia. Even bertanya sambil tersenyum,  
"_Snakker du Engelsk?"_  
_ "Fy fæn, Jeg er--"_  
"_Whoa whoa wait. I only know Norsk a little. So I have to ask you, do you speak English?"_  
_ "Yes."_  
_ "Can you speak Indonesian?"_  
Isak geleng-geleng kepala.

"_Man, you have to at least learning bahasa Indonesia a little bit!"_ ucap Even saat pertama kali bertemu Isak di stasiun. Isak masih merasa bingung saat membaca papan petunjuk yang ada di stasiun Serpong itu. Semua terlihat asing. Dia belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Indonesia. Ini semua karena ayahnya yang memaksanya ikut perjalanan dinas dan meninggalkan ibunya sendirian di Oslo. Jadi dia terdampar disini. Karena menunggu ayahnya pulang kerja membosankan, ia mencoba menjelajahi wilayah BSD dengan naik KRL. Dengan berbekal Google Map di HP nya, ia pede jalan-jalan sendirian. Ternyata dia salah besar. Dia bingung. Tiap orang yg ia temui, hanya bisa geleng kepala sambil bilang 'Nggak, nggak bisa Inggris". Saat ada cowok menghampirinya, ia merasa sedikit lega.

Even masih disana melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Isak pun mencoba peruntungannya berbahasa Indonesia sedikit, masih dengan bantuan Google Translate nya, tentu saja.  
"Aku bisa sedikit. Tapi jangan bicara terlalu cepat. Aku tidak mengerti."  
"Itu bagus! Kenalkan, aku Even. Namamu?"  
"Isak."  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Isak? Kau dari Norwegia? Aku juga! Percaya deh, sulit banget jadi orang asing disini. Nggak usah bahasa Norwegia, orang-orang disini pun akan bingung kalau dengar kau bicara dengan bahasa Inggris!" kata Even bersemangat.  
Isak melihatnya dengan bingung. "_Sorry, I only got the Isak part and the rest was whoa... can't understand that"_

Even tertawa kencang.

Sore itu mereka jalan berdua sepanjang stasiun. Sesekali Even mengajaknya bicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Terkadang Even juga tersenyum dan menyapa orang lain disana dengan bahasa Indonesia. Semua orang melihat mereka berdua. Kenapa semua orang menatapnya? Isak bertanya dalam hati. Even pun melihat Isak merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua tatapan itu.  
"Disini tidak banyak orang Norwegia sepertimu. Jadi orang banyak melihatmu. Kalau aku sih sudah biasa dilihat banyak orang." ucapnya sambil memainkan rambutnya yg pirang gondrong itu. Isak tersenyum sambil mengangkat alisnya, setengah bingung. Ya, siapa juga yang tidak mau melihat cowok setinggi 190 cm yg senyum nya secerah mentari itu.

Seakan Isak lupa akan tujuan awal kenapa Isak ada di stasiun. Ah biarkan saja. Bisa ketemu orang se negara nya saja ia sudah senang bukan main. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.45. Stasiun saat itu mulai terasa sesak oleh lalu lalang orang pulang kerja. Even pun sudah beberapa kali melihat arah jam tangannya.  
"Oh pantas. Sudah jam segini. Kau banyak diamnya ya, Isak. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan ngobrol kita di WhatsApp? Kau punya? Boleh kuminta nomormu?" ucap Even pelan-pelan.  
"Nomor apa? Nomor HP ku?" tanya Isak ragu sambil menunjuk ke HPnya.  
"Ya. Kau masih pakai nomor Norwegia atau..?"  
"Oh tidak. Ayahku sudah menggantinya dengan nomor Indonesia."  
"_Okay then_! Aku akan mencatat nomorku di HPmu ya!". Sesaat setelah dia mengetik nomornya, Even memberikan HP Isak kembali dan pergi menjauh sambil berkata, "Sampai jumpa!".  
Isak pernah mendengar itu tapi ia lupa arti dan bagaimana harus membalasnya, jadi dia hanya berkata "Ya!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: SKAM dimiliki oleh NRK P3 dan cerita fan fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan dari siapapun


	2. Ajari Aku Semuanya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereka berdua mulai mendekatkan diri lagi keesokan harinya. 24 jam seperti terasa sangat kurang.

Malam itu Isak memandangi HPnya dengan gelisah. Nomor Even masih terus dipandanginya. Kalau dia WA sekarang, dia takut mengganggu waktunya. Tapi kalau dia tidak segera WA, dia bisa mati penasaran.

**Even Serpong**

_Really?_

_You named your contact here "Even Serpong"?_

_What the hell is that?_

_19.10 _

Hai!

Ya, mungkin kau punya teman lain yang bernama Even juga?

Jadi aku menulis Even Serpong,

Sama seperti Isak Oslo, atau Andi Bandung

Di Indonesia, nama orang harus diberi akhiran nama daerah.

Sudah begitu aturannya.

Sudah nurut saja.

_19.12_

_You know I have to translate all of your texts?_

_Why won't you speak in Norsk?_

_19.15_

Aku sudah lama meninggalkan Oslo

5 tahun yang lalu sepertinya

Aku lebih nyaman pakai bahasa Indonesia

Kau juga harus mulai belajar

Seru lho!

_19.16_

Tapi itu sulit sekali, Even.

Kenapa orang bicara begitu cepat?

Bagaimana aku bisa belajar kalau mereka bicara begitu cepat?

_19.20_

_Of course they're fast! Natives... Isak._

Kau lucu kalau sedang ngambek begitu

Pasti kau sedang mencari arti kata "ngambek" ya?

_19.21_

_Ugh, you got me._

Okay, apa tujuanmu ke Indonesia, Even?

Aku bahkan baru tahu hari ini ada negara lain di luar Norwegia.

_19.25_

Ya ampun Isak.

Kerjaanmu pasti cuma nongkrong saja di rumah seharian ya?

Aku kesini dulu diajak temanku, Sana.

Tapi dia sudah kembali lagi ke Oslo.

Aku betah dan mencari kerja disini.

Bagaimana denganmu?

_19.27_

Uh.. aku ikut ayahku.

Oh iya, bagaimana kau bisa makan disini?

Kenapa disini semua terasa pedas?

Aku seharusnya bawa stok keju yang banyak dari rumah.

19.30

_You'll get into it._

_Indonesian dish are the best!_

Awalnya memang kau akan diare selama.. seminggu mungkin?

Haha tapi kau akan terbiasa

Kau mau aku ajak ke tempat makan favoritku?

_19.32_

Benarkah? Tapi jangan yang pedas ya!

Aku sudah makan nasi goreng disini dan aku harus menghabiskan satu karton susu untuk meredakan rasa pedasnya.

_19.38_

Haha!

Besok jam 11 saat makan siang?

_19.39_

Boleh. Kita bertemu di stasiun lagi?

_19.40_

_It's a date then!_

_19.41_

Setelah ia menaruh HPnya di dadanya, ia memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia merasa seperti ia harus bisa belajar bahasa Indonesia lebih banyak lagi. Tidak tahu darimana datangnya ini. Pokoknya ia merasa harus membuat Even terkesan kalau ia bisa. Dia ingin Even berpikir kalau dia bisa _survive_ di negeri orang. Sesaat setelah ayahnya mengabarkan kalau ia dan Isak akan ke Indonesia sebulan sebelumnya, Isak mulai mempelajari tentang bahasanya. Dia suka belajar, apalagi belajar hal baru. Dia pun membuka kamus bahasa Indonesia dan buku panduan tentang percakapan. Beberapa buku yang ia beli di Oslo. Sesekali dia juga melihat video panduan berbahasa di YouTube.

_Indonesia is a whole new thing._ Kalau dia dengar kata Indonesia, yang dia tau cuma Bali. Tapi tempat yang ia tinggali saat ini dan ayahnya, bukan Bali. Suatu tempat di pinggiran Jakarta, ibukota Indonesia. Karena dia juga tidak sedang berlibur, tapi menemani ayahnya pergi dinas. _Well,_ sebenarnya ia memang sedang libur musim panas dari sekolahnya. Tapi bukan liburan _seperti itu _jadi ya sudahlah sekalian saja, pikirnya.

***

Siang itu, stasiun masih terlihat sepi. Sudah jam 10.30 di jam tangan Isak. Dia sengaja datang lebih awal karena, _well,_ dia mau melihat-lihat sekitar. Satu hal yang ia temui paling sering adalah, begitu banyaknya mobil dan motor yang ada di jalan. Hal yang jarang ia temui di Oslo. Ya tentu, disana juga banyak mobil, tapi tidak seramai dan sepenuh disini. 

Dulu di Oslo, Isak lebih suka bersepeda atau berjalan kaki. Namun sepertinya hal itu mustahil dilakukan di Indonesia. Setelah google "_How to reach to one destination in Indonesia_" akhirnya Isak menginstall salah satu aplikasi angkutan umum online yang bisa mengantarnya ke satu tujuan. Ini kurang lebih sama seperti Uber di Oslo. Jadi dia tidak akan banyak menemui kesulitan.

Setelah memberikan uang dan mengucap "Terima Kasih" dengan kaku kepada driver, Isak berjalan dan menuju _vending machine_ yang ada di stasiun. Sejauh ini dia hanya bisa menunjuk ke menu saat dia makan di McDonald's (salah satu pilihan makanan aman dan tidak menyiksa perutnya). Jadi saat dia menemukan _vending machine_ yang berisi berbagai macam minum dan _snack_ kecil, dia tersenyum lega.

Dia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil beberapa lembar rupiah. Lalu dia mencari dimana slot untuk memasukkan uangnya. Dia telusuri dari atas hingga ke bawah. Dimana tempat untuk memasukkan uangnya? Instruksi nya dalam bahasa Indonesia semua. Jadi dia harus membacanya dulu pelan-pelan sampai dia mendengar suara pelan di belakangnya,

"Itu pakai uang digital, Isak"

"Hmm?" 

"Kau mau apa? Nanti aku _scan_ dari HPku."

"Oh, eh, baiklah aku mau Oreo dan Fanta. Nanti uangnya kuganti."

"Ah, tidak usah. Disini apa-apa murah. Aku bisa membelikanmu seluruh isi mesin ini." ucapnya sambil tertawa.

\---

Akhirnya mereka berdua membawa 2 bungkus Oreo, 1 Fanta, 1 Pepsi, 1 air mineral, 2 kantung keripik kentang, dan 1 bungkus permen karet. Even berkata bahwa mereka seharusnya membawa tas kecil untuk menampung semua makanan. Isak pun tersenyum sambil bergumam, "yeah, right". Mereka menuju tempat duduk terdekat di sebelah mesin.

"Kita mau kemana? Kita bahkan belum beli tiket kereta nya." tanya Isak.

"Udah disini saja dulu. Aku capek belum sempat ambil nafas. Jalan lewat pasar tadi." ucap Even sambil membuka kaleng pepsi nya. Isak pun mengangguk pelan sambil membuka bungkus Oreo nya. 

"Hey, sepertinya kosakata bahasamu sudah mulai banyak."

_"I'm a master of learning a new language"_ ucapnya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Oh begitu?" Even hanya bisa tertawa dan mulai berkata lagi,

"_Kowe mesti ora ngerti yen raimu ganteng nemen_" ucap Even dengan yakin.

"Hah? Apa? Itu bukan bahasa Indonesia" kata Isak bingung.

Even tertawa kencang bersamaan dengan berbunyinya lonceng kereta.

\---

"Bahasa apa itu barusan?" tanya Isak sambil mendorong Even dari samping.

"_Nei, you'll learn._ Itu bahasa daerah. Ayo kita ke BXC! Kau akan kaget kalau aku ajak langsung ke daerah Jakarta. Kita ke Bintaro dulu. Okay.. kita klik Serpong menuju Jurang Mangu." ucap Even sambil mengetuk touch screen ticket machine di stasiun itu dan mengambil dua tiket untuknya dan Isak.

Isak menerima kartu tiket dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung,

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku minta shift malam. Tukar shift dengan temanku, Eric. Aku ingin menemanimu jalan-jalan saja seharian ini." 

"Oh begitu? Demi aku?" tanya Isak tersipu. Belum pernah dia merasa ada orang yang rela meluangkan waktu untuknya.

"Jangan ge er.. Aku lagi pengen jalan-jalan aja, kerja terus, aku belum pernah main lagi." Jawab Even menggoda sambil membenturkan bahu mereka.

"Apa itu ge er? Tolong jangan bicara hal-hal yang sulit deh. Mentang-mentang aku nggak akan ngerti." tanya Isak sambil cemberut. Ya ampun kalau dia lagi begitu Even berasa ingin mencubit pipinya.

\---

Sepanjang perjalanan di dalam kereta, Isak banyak bercerita dalam bahasa Inggris (karena Isak masih sulit menemukan kata-kata dan dia ingin mengomel tanpa harus berhenti dan memikirkan bahasa Indonesia nya ini apa, arti itu apa), bagaimana sulitnya dia beradaptasi di hari-hari pertama Isak sampai di Indonesia. Even mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil tertawa. Isak bicara pakai bahasa Inggris, Even menanggapi sesekali dengan "Ah masa", "Yang benar??", "Haha itu kocak!", dan terakhir _"Okay now you have to really keep your voice down people are staring jeez!_. Dan orang-orang pengguna KRL lain menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan lucu. 

Tapi Isak tidak peduli. Dia sangat senang bercerita tanpa orang lain bisa mengerti apa yang ia katakan karena yang dia bicarakan sebagian besar adalah hal memalukan. Isak tidak peduli. Dan karena di depannya ada Even. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.


	3. Kau Harus Lihat Dia, Eva!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teman lama Isak, Eva menghubungi nya via Skype. Mereka baru bisa ngobrol lagi semenjak Isak tiba di Indonesia.

Malam itu, Isak membuka laptopnya untuk melihat berita yang terjadi di Oslo. Seminggu di Indonesia, Isak sudah kangen dengan kampung halaman. Tidak lama, ada panggilan masuk dari Skype. Tertulis Eva Mohn di daftar panggilan.

"Hai Isak!! Selamat sore!" teriak Eva dari seberang sana.

"_Halla Eva. So now you learn Indonesian too, huh? And by the way it's 11 PM here so it is a good night for me!_" jawab Isak sambil tersenyum.

"Disini baru jam 6 sore, kau tahu? Kau harus menjawabku dengan bahasa Indonesia, Isak. Aku sudah bela-belain belajar lho, agar bisa bicara denganmu. Mungkin kau punya teman cowok orang Indonesia yang bisa kau kenalkan dengan ku?" kata Eva sambil mengedipkan satu matanya ke Isak.

"Oh jadi bukan untukku?_ I see_..." jawab Isak sambil memicingkan matanya.

"_Nei!_ Dasar tukang ngomel. Bagaimana Isak di Indonesia? Kau sudah kemana saja? _Tell me everything!_" tanya Eva antusias sambil merapikan rambut ke belakang telinganya.

"Aku ketemu cowok. Dia mengantarku keliling BSD. Dia baik sekali, Eva."

"Ganteng?"

"Huh? Ya, ya." jawab Isak malu. Eva teman cewek Isak yang tahu pertama kali tentang orientasi seksual Isak. Dan Eva yang terbaik. Dia tidak mengejeknya untuk itu.

Terdengar suara jeritan yang ditahan di seberang laptopnya. 

"Dia orang Indonesia kah, Isak? Siapa namanya?" tanya Eva dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"Nggak, dia orang Norwegia juga kok. Namanya Even. Dia sudah lama tinggal disini jadi dia bisa mengajakku berkeliling. Kau tahu, Eva, dia bahkan sudah bisa berbahasa daerah. Gila! Aku saja berbahasa Indonesia mati-matian tapi dia sudah bisa menggodaku dengan bahasa lain. Menyebalkan! Sombong sekali dia. Aku kan tidak mengerti." omel Isak sambil mengernyitkan dahi nya.

\---

Faktanya, Isak memang pintar. Dia tidak mau ada orang yang sengaja memamerkan kepintaran di depan wajahnya, apalagi kalau dia berjuang sangat keras untuk berbahasa. _But somehow,_ dia tidak bisa marah lama-lama saat melihat Even. Saat ngobrol kemarin tatapan nya begitu menenangkan. Isak serasa ingin tenggelam di matanya yang biru.

"Dia mengajakku ke tempat makan favoritnya kemarin. Kau tahu, aku baru pertama kali makan yang namanya gado-gado. Even bilang itu makanan kesukaannya. Kau tahu itu, Eva?"

"Oh iya, seperti salad dengan saus kacang yang sangat banyak itu bukan?" tanya Eva.

"Ya! Rasanya enak memang, tapi pedas sekali Eva aku tidak tahan! Sepertinya aku harus selalu membawa susu kemana-mana deh. Semua terasa pedas. Bakso pedas, gado-gado pedas, nasi goreng pedas. Kau tahu? Bahkan buah juga rasanya pedas disini. Namanya rujak. _Woah!_" ujar Isak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Eva cuma bisa mendengarkan sambil tertawa.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan!"

Isak mengangguk. Ada jeda sejenak disitu.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Oslo, Isak?" 

"Ayahku bilang dia disini 3 bulan jadi.. ya masih lama!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hfft.." cuma itu tanggapan Eva. Mereka makin larut dalam obrolan hingga tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.15 pagi. Suasana rumah dinas mulai terasa sepi. Suara radio sudah tidak terdengar di luar ruangan. Berarti ayahnya sudah pergi tidur. 

***

Siang itu dia berencana jalan-jalan lagi. Ayahnya tidak keberatan Isak pergi kesana kemari berkeliling. Itu sudah jadi kesepakatan bersama sebelum mereka tiba di Indonesia. Bahkan Isak diberi uang saku yang cukup karena mereka tahu kurs mata uang Rupiah Indonesia dan Kroner Norwegia. Tidak heran dulu Even bilang, "Disini apa-apa murah." Ya memang begitu.

Kali ini dia membawa tas ransel dengan laptopnya. Dia berniat untuk nongkrong saja di kawasan BSD. Karena dia tidak tahu kedai kopi mana yang bagus dia memutuskan untuk singgah di.. Starbucks. Ya. Tentu saja.

Dia masuk dan duduk di kursi pojokan. Dia tidak langsung memesan. Dia mengambil HP dan menulis pesan untuk seseorang yang bernama Even Sbux. Karena ia ingin ganti namanya jadi sesuatu yang lebih keren.

**Even Sbux**

Kau bekerja disini?

Ya ampun tidak kusangka!

_12.30_

Halah modus!

Kemarin kan sudah kuberitahu tempat kerjaku.

_12.32_

\---

Isak pun tersenyum dan menaruh HP di kantungnya. Ia pun berjalan ke depan untuk memesan minum. Setelah membayar dan bertukar senyum ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tangannya mengetik sesuatu yang cepat di HPnya.

"Eva kau harus lihat dia Eva! Aku sedang bersamanya sekarang! Angkat teleponmu!" Isak pun heran kenapa dia bisa se-histeris itu. Beberapa kali Isak berganti antara menulis pesan, sesekali menaruh HP di telinganya. Dan sekarang dia menulis pesan lagi.

"Nyalakan skype mu. _Hurry I don't have my time!_" 

Isak pun membuka laptop dan membuka skype nya. Masih belum menjawab juga cewek itu! ujar Isak dalam hati. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu sambil minum kopi nya, ada panggilan masuk dan terlihat Eva dengan rambutnya yang megar acak-acakan.

_"Fy fæn Isak! Jeg sover! What's wrong??" _

"Hah? Sudah jam 12 siang Eva, bangun!"

"Disini baru jam 7 pagi Isak _ugh!_" ucapnya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kau mau tahu seperti apa Even?" tanya Isak sambil tiba-tiba memelankan suaranya, takut terdengar oleh Even sendiri.

"Serius? Mana??" Eva terlihat antusias sambil kepalanya mendongak ke atas seakan mencari-cari seseorang di belakang Isak.

_"Okay, don't be too obvious. He's right there standing behind the counter table"_ ucap Isak sambil perlahan menggeser laptopnya. Isak mengatur laptopnya agar Eva bisa melihat seperti apa wujud Even ini. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa lihat ekspresi Eva yang membelalakkan matanya. Isak pun menghadap ke belakang ingin melihat apa yang Eva sedang lihat. Even melambaikan tangan dari jauh sambil berteriak "Halla!" dengan senyum yang membuat matanya jadi tinggal segaris. 

Isak pun panik dan langsung membetulkan posisi laptop nya jadi dia beradu pandang dengan Eva lagi.

"Sial!" ucapnya sambil menutup mukanya

Eva tertawa dari jauh dan menunjuk ke arah monitor laptopnya.

"_You're in trouble, mister._ Selamat ya, kau harus menjelaskan apa itu tadi, dan kau mau-tidak-mau harus mengenalkan aku padanya juga, Isak. Haha!"

Muka Isak langsung memerah dan buru-buru dia meng-klik tombol (X) di layar laptopnya. Sambungan telepon pun terputus dengan Eva. Dia tidak tahu kalau dia bakal ketahuan. Dia meminum lagi kopinya untuk meredakan kepanikan dan saat ini ingin rasanya dia tenggelam ke bawah dasar bumi.

**Even Sbux**

Hey, siapa itu tadi?

_13.00_

Oh, itu temanku di Oslo.

Dia ingin tahu siapa teman baruku disini

_13.03_

Apa katanya? Aku tampan ya?

Hm?

13.04

Hey!

Dia tidak bilang apa-apa. 

Sepertinya dia takut padamu.

_I mean like, you're high as a beringin tree._

_13.06_

Lalu terdengar suara ketawa dari balik meja kasir. 


	4. Sana, Sana yang Disana?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak bertemu Sana di Skype dan konfirmasi kalau Sana yang dimaksud adalah Sana yang sama. Even ikut karaoke afternoon di kafe.

Setelah insiden tidak-sengaja-menatap-lewat-Skype itu, Eva belum menghubunginya lagi. Isak merasa kesepian. Ia pun mencoba menghubungi Sana, partner Biologi nya. Isak membuka laptop dan mengetik Sana Bakkoush. Tidak lama terlihat di layar cewek dengan kerudung hitam favoritnya.

"_Hey. What's up?"_ tanya Sana.

"_Hey girl!_ Lagi ngapain?" tanya Isak balik.

Di layar tampak Sana mengerutkan dahi. Seperti mengingat sesuatu. Lalu dia bertanya lagi,

"_Come again?"_

"Kau sedang apa Sanaaaa? Kau tidak mendengarku memang?" jawab dan tanya Isak dengan santai.

"Kenapa kau bicara dalam bahasa Indonesia, Isak? Bukannya kau di Oslo?"

Ah iya. Dia kaget. Dan juga lupa. Dia cuma mengabari Eva kalau dia sedang melakukan perjalanan ke luar negeri. Dan dia kaget untuk kedua kalinya setelah mendengar Sana bisa berbahasa Indonesia. 

"Sana! Kau bisa bahasa Indonesia??"

"Ya? Aku pernah ke Indonesia dengan temanku. Aku pulang, tapi dia tidak mau ikut pulang." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa namanya Even?"

"Ya! Kenapa kau tahu? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Ya ampun! Apa kabarnya dia?" 

"Kau Sana, Sana yang dimaksud Even? _Oh My God!_ Kenapa dia bisa ikut denganmu ke Indonesia?" tanya Isak dengan berbunga-bunga.

Dunia sempit sekali, batinnya dalam hati.

Sana menjelaskan saat itu diundang untuk acara pertukaran pelajar muslim di Indonesia. Karena Even adalah Even, dia ingin ikut menemaninya ke Indonesia. 

"Pokoknya kurang lebih begitulah!" cuman itu penjelasan Sana.

\---

**Even Sbux**

Sana temanmu itu apakah Sana, Sana yang disana?

_13.45_

??

_13.47_

Sana Bakkoush?

_13.47_

Uh.. iya?

_13.48_

Ya ampun Even! Itu Sana teman sekelasku!

Aku tidak tahu kau sekolah di Nissen?

_13.49_

Ah yang benar??

Dunia sempit sekali. Haha.

Tapi aku tidak sekolah di Nissen, Isak.

Aku di Bakka, dengan Elias kakaknya.

_I met her at their house._

_13.52_

Oh.. kukira kau ke Nissen.

Mungkin kita bisa bertemu disana ya.

_13.55_

Dulu aku sempat ingin pindah ke Nissen. 

Tapi karena satu dua hal,

Nggak jadi deh.

_13.57_

Kau tahu, mungkin di alam semesta lain,

Kita memang bisa jadi ketemu di Nissen.

Di hidup saat ini, kita bertemu di Indonesia.

_14.00_

Ya benar!

Hei,

Kau tidak mau ngopi?

_14.01_

Hmm?

Oh.

Belum tahu. Aku masih di rumah sih.

_14.05_

Kemarilah. 

Daripada di rumah saja.

_14.06_

Mau ditraktir nih?

_14.07_

Kau orang ke 21 yang minta gratisan.

Nggak cewek, nggak cowok, minta gratisan semua.

Aku bisa bangkrut nanti!

_14.10_

Haha!

Ada cowok juga yg menggodamu?

_14.12_

Ya betul.

Bagaimana ya, susah kalau wajahku terlihat seperti ini..

_14.13_

Dih gitu..

Jadi aku tidak bisa dapat gratisan?

_14.15_

_No._

_14.16_

_14.18_

Even belum membalas. Duh, apa ini terlalu jauh? Ucap Isak dalam hati. Apakah hubungan pertemanan yang masih baru ini sudah naik level hingga bisa masuk ke tahap tukar meme? 

Baru saja Isak menaruh HP nya, tiba-tiba HP nya berbunyi lagi,

ISAK BANGSAT!

Isak kau membuatku dicubit atasanku, kau tahu?

_Okay, you win. You get a free cup of coffee. _

_My treat._

_14.25_

Isak tertawa penuh kemenangan.

\---

Isak tiba saat kondisi Starbucks mulai agak ramai. Dia duduk di tempat biasa saat pertama kali ia kesana. Even yang sedang melayani pembeli, melihat Isak dari sudut matanya sambil tersenyum. Isak membalas senyumnya dengan menaikkan alisnya. Tak lama, Even datang sambil membawa satu pesanan kopi untuk Isak.

"Mandra? Siapa itu Mandra?" tanya Isak sambil melihat ke nama yang ada di gelas.

"Meme yg kau kirim itu. Kau tidak tahu? Kau harus lihat sinetron Si Doel. Lucu banget. Sekarang lagi tayang di RCTI. Sudah ke sekian ratus kali--" ucapan Even terputus saat musik di kafe itu terpasang. Dan tiba-tiba semua karyawan di kafe itu meneriakkan nama Even.

Even! Even! Even!

"Sebentar ya," kata Even sambil pergi menjauh dari Isak. 

"Ada apa ini?" gumam Isak sendiri yang ternyata didengar oleh rekan barista di sampingnya.

"_Karaoke afternoon._ Even jago karaoke. Tuh bule kadang rada gila kalau udah nyanyi." jawab Puspa (begitu yang tertulis di name tag nya) dengan bangga. 

Isak melihat suasana kafe sore itu jadi riuh. Semua orang disana langsung melihat ke arah depan kasir. Yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, langsung ditutup. Yang asik main HP juga bersiap mendengarkan. Even sudah seperti artis yang ditunggu penampilannya.

Lagu mulai terdengar dan Isak bisa melihat Even, masih memakai apron kerja nya dan kini memegang mikrofon wireless berwarna emas. Isak tidak tahu lagu ini. Lagu Indonesia sepertinya?

🎶Matamu melemahkanku

Saat pertama kali kulihatmu

Dan jujur, 'ku tak pernah merasa

'Ku tak pernah merasa begini

🎶

Isak terdiam. Even bernyanyi sambil terus menatapnya dari depan. Isak cuma bisa terpaku sambil mendengarkan lirik dan memahami isinya. Selain dia bisa bahasa Indonesia, bahasa daerah, sekarang dia juga bisa bernyanyi. _It's like a whole package!_ Isak merasakan lehernya mulai panas. Dia deg-degan.

🎶 Oh, mungkin.. 

Inikah cinta pandangan yang pertama 

Karena apa yang kurasa ini tak biasa

Jika benar ini cinta

Mulai dari mana?

Oh, dari mana...?

🎶

Lalu seisi kafe ikut bernyanyi juga,

🎶 Dari matamu, matamu

Kumulai jatuh cinta

Kumelihat, melihat

Ada Bayangnya

Dari mata

Kau buatku jatuh

Jatuh terus, jatuh ke hati. 🎶

Even masih bernyanyi dengan riang sambil terus menatapnya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sesuai irama lagu. Sesekali ia merangkul rekan temannya sambil menyodorkan mikrofon nya juga untuk bernyanyi bersama. Melihat apa yang ada di depannya, Isak tidak bisa lebih hanyut daripada ini. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaah keinginan terpendam banget pengen pake lagu Jaz - Dari Mata. Akhirnya terwujud juga haha!


	5. I Want To Hold Your Hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereka makin dekat. Dah itu saja. Dan berita mengejutkan di akhir cerita. Afraid spoiler.

Setelah lagu berakhir, Isak mencoba untuk duduk kembali dan mengatur nafas. Ah dia tidak mencoba untuk menggodanya. Even hanya bernyanyi saja. Dia masih meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu hanya sebuah lagu. Lagu yang dia baru dengar. Lagu yang isinya tentang jatuh cinta. Lagu yang--

Oh.

Duh.

Apa iya?

Masa sih?

Dia mengelus rambutnya ke belakang sambil melihat sekitar. Kondisi kafe yang tadinya ramai perlahan kembali tenang. Orang kembali ngobrol dengan yang lain. Semua pegawai kembali sibuk dengan kerjaan nya. Dan Even, _well_, kecuali Even. Dia masih menatapnya dari kejauhan. Dan tiba-tiba dia berjalan ke arahnya. Isak tidak bisa lebih mules lagi dari ini.

"Gimana? Suaraku bagus nggak?" tanya Even sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku nggak tahu kamu bisa nyanyi lagu Indonesia." jawab Isak tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. 

"Kalau kau sudah tinggal lama disini, bergaul sama mereka-mereka itu..." sambil menunjuk teman-temannya yang masih sedikit bergoyang

"...lagu dangdut juga lama-lama hafal."

Isak menggeleng, ingin bertanya apa itu lagu dangdut? Tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Dia punya pertanyaan lain yang lebih penting menurutnya untuk ditanyakan.

"Dan... Lagu tadi.. tentang mata? Kenapa kau melihatku, gitu?" tanya Isak ragu-ragu.

"Ya! Karena matamu bagus! Warna nya hijau, aku perhatikan. Kau tahu, kalau disini ada istilah, mata hijau itu mata duitan." 

"Apa itu mata duitan?"

"Orang yang pengennya duit terus gitu. Termasuk yang suka minta gratisan. Haha!"

"Sialan.." ucap Isak sambil tersenyum.

\---

Setelah shift Even selesai maghrib itu, mereka jalan berdua. Karena mereka berdua tidak mau langsung pulang, mereka duduk saja di pinggir jalan depan Sbux.

"Kau sudah punya pacar, hmm?" tanya Even sambil minum air mineral.

"Eeh.. udah putus lama. Kau?"

"Dulu punya pacar cewek. Belum lama pacar cowok, udah putus juga sih.." jawab nya santai.

Isak terlihat bingung dan tersenyum malu.

"Punya pacar cewek dan cowok? Bisa begitu?"

"Ya. Kau bisa suka cowok dan cewek juga. _There's nothing wrong with it, I guess?"_

Isak masih belum masuk ke tahap _coming out_ ke Even. _He's still practically stranger_. Jadi dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

Sepanjang malam mereka bercerita tentang berbagai hal. Tentang Oslo, Eva, Sana, tentang mereka, _their parallel universe, their hope and fears._ Dan Isak merasa seperti sudah kenal lama, entah bagaimana, seperti mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Dia belum pernah merasa senyaman ini di negeri orang. Mungkin ya dia masih merasa banyak orang menatapnya, tapi itu bukan masalah. Asal dia ada di samping Even. Seperti tidak ada hal penting lain yang dia punya saat ini. Duduk saja berdua melihat banyak motor dan mobil berlomba untuk sampai rumah masing-masing. 

***

Hari-hari Isak di Indonesia dilalui olehnya dengan jalan-jalan, naik ojek online, wisata kuliner ke pasar modern, berkunjung ke taman kota dan semua itu dia lakukan tidak sendirian. Even sangat antusias mengajak Isak menelusuri sisi kota BSD. Terkadang Isak harus berhenti sebentar karena lelah. Hari ini dia selesai berkeliling. Besok bisa lanjut lagi ke tempat yang berbeda. Lusa Even kembali mengajaknya ke tempat yang agak jauh. Seakan tidak ada hari liburnya untuk jalan-jalan.

Saking riangnya Isak berjalan, tidak sengaja Isak menggenggam tangan Even. Even membelalakkan matanya sambil melihat tangannya sendiri. Lalu menengok ke arah Isak. Isak tampak tidak peduli. Even pun menarik tangannya dengan cepat. 

"_Sorry,_ Isak." 

Muka Isak memerah dan ia mulai panik,

"Oh, maaf Even, aku tidak sengaja.." ia langsung menyembunyikan tangannya ke balik kantung celananya.

"Bukan begitu. _We just can't do that here. I always want to hold your hand. But not here."_ ucap Even sambil tersenyum. 

Melihat Even tersenyum membuat muka Isak memerah lagi. Dia lupa dia sedang tidak di Oslo. Disana orang-orang berciuman di jalan? Yang lain tidak peduli. Tapi disini?

Sudah cukup dia mendapat pandangan dari orang-orang. Dia tidak mau orang lain makin melihatnya jika mereka berpegangan tangan di depan umum. Tapi ucapan Even tadi masih terngiang di pikirannya. Even juga mau memegang tangannya? Benarkah begitu? Oh Isak tidak akan bisa tidur pulas malam ini.

\---

Malam itu Isak pulang. Hmm rumah kosong, pikirnya. Tapi tidak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki ayahnya masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Eh, Isak. Ayah ada keperluan mendadak dan harus kembali ke Oslo. Kemasi barangmu. Besok sore kita ke bandara Halim ya." ucap ayahnya sambil buru-buru ke kamar.

_"Whoa_, kenapa memang nya? Kita baru satu bulan disini. Berapa lama kita akan di Oslo? Kapan kita akan kesini lagi?" Tanya Isak sambil menyusul ke kamar ayahnya.

Malam itu Isak tidak bisa tidur. Kemungkinan dia tidak akan berjumpa dengan Even lagi dalam waktu yang.. ia sendiri tidak tahu. Pemikiran ini membuat Isak tidak bisa tidur. Dia mulai membereskan baju dan barang-barangnya. Tapi terkadang dia berhenti untuk tiduran. Bergulang guling kesana kemari. Dan akhirnya ia menggenggam HPnya untuk menelpon Even.

Tapi nada sambungnya tidak terhubung. Seperti Even sedang menerima (atau menelpon) orang lain? Dia pun mematikan kembali teleponnya. Tangannya akhirnya kembali menuju koper dan baju-bajunya lagi.

Setengah jam kemudian, HP Isak bergetar.

**Even Sbux**

Hai Isak,

Tadi kau menelponku?

Maaf ya tadi mantanku (yg cewek) menelepon.

Dia minta balikan lagi.

Haha!

Kau sudah tidur?

_23.30_

Ah iya. 

Tentu saja.

Kenapa tidak?

Hatinya masih berkecamuk saat dia membaca pesan dari Even. Apakah ia jadi balikan lagi dengan mantannya? Haruskah ia memberitahu Even kalau dia akan pergi besok? 

Dia mengetik beberapa pesan. Tapi dihapus lagi. Dia mencoba menulis lagi. Dan dihapus lagi. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan Even. 


	6. Foster Home Crew.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini diambil dari sudut pandang Even.

_I knew it!_

Sesaat setelah tangannya digenggam oleh Isak, Even tahu. Dia sudah menebaknya sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu. Tapi Isak masih menutupi itu. Even tidak mau berspekulasi lebih jauh. _Let it flow_, batinnya dalam hati. Masih banyak waktu di dunia ini.

Dia berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa panik yang terlihat jelas di wajah Isak. Dengan bilang aku juga mau menggenggam tangannya? _Gosh, I hope I didn't freaked him out!_

_He can't helped it._ Even selalu senang ada di samping Isak. Bermula dari sering balas berbalas meme, dia dan Isak mulai luwes bercanda satu sama lainnya. Selain tertawa bersama, mereka kini juga saling membenturkan bahu, saling tabok-tabokan tangan, menendang bokong saat berjalan bersama, saling menjewer telinga kalau Isak atau Even ketahuan sedang melamun.

Cuman satu aktivitas fisik yang belum mereka lakukan. Even penasaran sekali ingin menggenggam tangannya. Jadi saat Isak melakukannya, ia senang bukan kepalang. Meskipun tidak berlangsung lama.

Setelah Isak pulang, ia kembali ke rumahnya. Rumah yang ia tinggali lebih seperti _Foster Home_. Kalau teman-teman kerjanya bertanya, Even akan menjawab tinggal di rumah kos. Dia malas menjelaskan apa itu foster home, apalagi menerangkan kenapa dia bisa tinggal di foster home. Mereka tidak perlu tahu.

Even masuk ke rumah dan melihat si mbok tidur dengan TV yang masih menyala. Sudah jam 10 si mbok masih tidur di ruang tamu begini, batin Even. 

Mbok sudah dianggap Even sebagai Ibu sendiri. Sejak Even diantar Sana beberapa tahun lalu, mbok selalu bilang, "panggil aja mbok ya!". Sampai sekarang Even tidak tahu nama asli mbok ini siapa. 

"Mbok, ayo _gek_ pindah." bisik Even sambil mematikan TV.

_"Si Riani opo wis mulih, Ven? Yen wis mulih kuncinen pintune sekalian."_ ucap si mbok sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

Even membuka pintu kamar Riani sedikit untuk melihat apakah Riani sudah di kamarnya. Ternyata cewek itu sudah tidur. Dia pun ke depan dan mengunci pintu.

Riani adalah anak tunggal si mbok. Masih SMA. Dia dan si mbok ini yang mengajarkan Even beberapa bahasa Jawa. Dan sebaliknya, Even mengajarkan Riani bahasa Inggris dan beberapa bahasa Norwegia. Karena menurut Riani, _Norsk is something._ Tidak terlalu jauh juga dari bahasa Inggris, jadi mudah, itu sih menurutnya.

\--

Setelah mengunci pintu, Even akhirnya merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya. Dia seharusnya segera mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi. Tapi dia memilih untuk menatap langit-langit kamarnya dulu. Mencoba meresapi apa yang terjadi sore tadi. Tak terasa matanya sudah mulai berat dan dia tertidur.

Kira-kira setengah jam kemudian HP nya bergetar. Nama Sonja terlihat di layar HPnya. Even menerima telponnya dan mulai bicara dalam Bahasa Norwegia.

Cukup lama juga sampai dia mematikan sambungan telepon. Saat panggilan diakhiri, dia melihat layar HP nya kembali dan melihat Isak mencoba menelpon nya beberapa jam yang lalu. Even pun tersenyum dan mencoba menulis pesan untuknya.

**Isak**.

Hai Isak,

Tadi kau menelponku?

Maaf ya tadi mantanku (yg cewek) menelepon.

Dia minta balikan lagi.

Haha!

Kau sudah tidur?

_23.30_

10 menit berlalu tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin dia sudah tidur, batinnya. Akhirnya Even kembali tidur melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi terinterupsi.

\---

Keesokan paginya, Even bergabung dengan Riani dan si mbok untuk sarapan. Di Indonesia, jarang tersedia menu sarapan _egg and bacon_. Yang sering tersedia adalah egg and rice. Alias nasi telor ceplok dan kecap. Awal-awal Even sampai disini, ia bingung dan bertanya, "_Is this what you guys eat for breakfast?"._

Riani tertawa. "_Yeah. We eat everything with rice here. You eat egg with rice. You eat martabak telor with rice, you eat bakso with rice. Sometimes you eat nasi goreng with rice too!"_

Si mbok cuman bisa tersenyum melihat Even terheran-heran. 

\---

Hari ini Even kembali makan nasi telor ceplok. Riani yang baru duduk lantas bertanya,

"Kau tidak ingin makanan lain gitu, Even?"

"_Nope_. Belum bosan."

"_You eat those like, hundred times. Do you want nasi uduk for tomorrow?"_

"_Nei. Jeg vet ikke._" ucap Even sambil menyuap sarapannya.

"_Okay, we'll figure it out tomorrow." _

_\---_

Kalau si mbok sudah dianggap ibunya, Riani ini sudah dianggap Even sebagai.. 

Neneknya.

Riani lebih sering ngomel, seperti nenek-nenek. Dia dan ibunya, masih lebih kalem dan _chill_ ibunya.

Terkadang obrolan mereka terdengar amat seru. Apalagi kalau sudah meributkan dan mendebat sesuatu. Bahasa Indonesia - Bahasa Inggris, _vice versa. _Kalau Riani sudah kalah berdebat, dia menambah kosakata Bahasa Jawa untuk melawan argumen Even. Kalau sudah begitu Even juga ikut mengeluarkan argumennya dalam Bahasa Norwegia.

Jadi yang terjadi saat itu adalah, tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang mereka debatkan. Satu ngomel dalam bahasa Jawa, yang satu juga ngomel dalam bahasa Norwegia. Kalau sudah seperti itu, si mbok biasanya mengambil jalan tengah dengan bijak.

Yaitu menyemprot keduanya dengan semprotan setrikaan.

_"Bubar wis tho!"_ sambil berjalan diantara keduanya.

_"I love you, you are like a little sister to me_!" teriak Even sambil masuk kamar.

_"Aku ra gelem nduwe mas koyok kowe! Love you too_!" balas Riani sambil menutup pintu.

***


	7. Aku Pulang Dulu Ya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm so not ready for this. This is going to get ugly :((

* * *

* * *

Jadi dia tidak jadi membalas pesan Even. _Okay._

Isak baru bisa tidur jam 1 pagi setelah gulang guling kesana kemari agar bisa tidur. Baru kali ini dia merasa tidur tidak nyenyak. Pikirannya masih berat sejak semalam. Akhirnya ia baru bisa bangun jam 8 pagi. Kondisi kamar masih berantakan karena semalam ia belum selesai beberes. Seharusnya ia bisa selesai tadi malam. Kalau saja suasana hatinya baik dan tidak gelisah akan sesuatu. Isak sempat lupa apa yang membuatnya gelisah semalam. Dia masih mengucek-ucek matanya sambil melihat ke arah jam. Saat dia mengambil HP, layar terakhir masih berupa percakapan pesan Even. Oh, tentu saja. Ini yang membuatnya terjaga semalaman.

Perut Isak kembali bergejolak. Selain karena melihat lagi pesan Even, dia juga belum makan pagi. Dia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil roti. Saat dia melewati ruang tengah, dia melihat semua koper dan beberapa box milik ayahnya yang sudah siap. Dia pun terdiam sesaat. Akan kah dia pergi ke Oslo untuk seterusnya? Tidak akan kesini lagi?

Suasana rumah sudah sepi. Jadi mungkin ayahnya semalaman membereskan pakaian dan semuanya, dan berangkat kerja saat pagi menjelang. Setelah Isak mengambil roti dari dapur, dia kembali masuk ke kamarnya lagi. Sambil mengunyah rotinya, dia memegang HP. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk.

_ Kabari Even tidak ya? Tapi buat apa? Dia sudah kembali ke mantannya. Tapi tidak sopan saja kalau tidak mengabari. Siapa tau aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Karena selama ini dia yang menemani selama aku di Indonesia. Dia sudah begitu baik. Aku suka. Aku jatuh cinta pada Even. _

Oke, itu terlalu cepat dan terlalu jauh. Kadang dia bingung, pikirannya terlalu _powerful_ dan kadang mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Sambil memikirkan itu semua, tangannya masih membereskan baju dan barang-barangnya. Setelah semua selesai, Isak kaget. Ternyata kalau kita beberes sambil memikirkan sesuatu, tidak terasa tahu-tahu selesai saja ya? 

\---

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00 WIB. Isak sudah bersama ayahnya di taksi saat Isak kembali memeriksa HPnya. Jam segini seharusnya shift Even sudah selesai. Dan dia sudah bisa memegang HPnya. Isak sempat senang saat HPnya bergetar dan ada pesan masuk. Raut mukanya berubah saat itu ternyata bukan dari Even.

**Eva Mohn.**

Hei. Aku akan pulang menuju Oslo.

Sore ini, mungkin?

_08.15_

Yang benar??

_I'll be waiting!_ Beritahu kalau sudah mendarat ya!

Hati-hati di jalan!

_16.01_

Apa Even tidak mencariku?

Kenapa dia tidak menelponku?

Aku tidak penting baginya, kah?

Oke yang terakhir itu agak berlebihan. Isak menyadari itu. Lagi juga memang Isak siapanya Even? _Even was just a stranger._ _That Isak falling in love with_. Akhirnya taksi sampai di bandara. Dan mereka berdua mulai berjalan ke tempat pemeriksaan tiket. Ayahnya sudah memesankan tiket online jadi Isak tinggal mengikutinya saja. Saat ia menunggu antrian, HP di kantung dadanya bergetar. _Even calling_, begitu yang terlihat di layar HPnya.

"Halo?" kata Isak ragu.

"Isak! Kau dimana? Ayo kita jalan-jalan sore ini! Aku tahu kita harus kemana. Kau pasti belum pernah kesana. Ini salah satu tempat favoritku, kau tahu?"

Isak tidak tahu.

Even juga tidak tahu Isak ada dimana saat ini.

Isak terdiam sambil bergumam. Percakapan mereka terputus saat di belakang terdengar pengumuman dari pengeras suara:

_"Perhatian, kepada para penumpang Garuda Indonesia dengan nomor penerbangan GA210 tujuan Oslo dipersilahkan untuk naik ke pesawat udara melalui pintu A12."_

Itu dia. Tidak mungkin Even tidak mendengarnya. Speaker pengumuman itu berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Leher Isak terasa panas. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. _He's not good at goodbye._ Sudah cukup dia mengalami _bad goodbye_ dengan Eva saat dia pamitan di Oslo. Apalagi ini Even.

"Isak, kau ada di bandara?"

"Ya, Even. Aku pulang dulu ya?"

"Apa??" ucap Even setengah berteriak.

"Aku harus pergi."

Isak mematikan HPnya. Dia tidak bisa mendengar respon dari Even. Dia bahkan tidak kuat untuk menjelaskan kenapa dia harus pulang, apakah dia akan kembali, apakah dia bisa bertemu lagi, apakah Isak harus memberitahunya kalau dia jatuh cinta dengannya, dia tidak tahu. Jadi dia mematikan HPnya.

Entah kenapa dia merasa matanya berair dan dia segera mengusap matanya agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Tapi percuma. Air mata nya masih mengalir saat dia melihat kumpulan awan dari balik jendela pesawat. 

***

Even pulang dengan perasaan hati yang sedih. Dia membuka pintu kamar Riani dan melihat Riani sedang mendengarkan musik di kasurnya.

"Riani,_ he's gone."_

"Hah?" ucapnya sambil melepaskan earphone nya

"Isak pulang ke Oslo."

"Loh, memang kenapa? Bukannya seharusnya kau juga ikut pulang kesana?" ledek Riani sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Even pun memasang muka seakan berkata, _"Really?"_

"Haha _JK. You're allowed to be here as long as you like._ Sini sini, kemarin baru cerita.. Sekarang dia sudah pulang? Kayaknya belum lama kalian bertemu."

Akhirnya Even bercerita ke Riani. Kemarin-kemarin memang Even cuma bercerita kalau dia punya teman baru dari kampung halamannya. Cuma sekilas itu saja. Tapi malam ini, dia sedih sekali hingga dia ingin bercerita banyak ke Riani. Dia tidak bisa memendam ini sendirian. Sudah cukup ia merepotkan banyak orang kalau dia memendam emosi nya sendiri. _So, instead of crying alone, he decided to crying together._ Itu juga kalau Riani mau. Kadang Even mengingat Riani menyebalkan. Tapi tidak malam ini. Riani hanya mendengarkan. 

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa kirim dia meme. Seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan gitu." saran Riani lumayan membuat Even terhibur.

Even lalu mengambil HPnya dan mencari meme di google.

**Isak.**

Kabari aku kalau sudah sampai ya? _Please._

_21.00_

Pesan dari Even sudah terbaca. Tapi tidak dibalas hingga lusa pagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gue nggak tau ada nggak tuh penerbangan langsung dari Jakarta ke Oslo haha. Apa dia transit dulu ato bisa langsung? And I don't know how announcement at airport works lol pardon. Semoga mirip dengan pengumuman di bandara yah. Wk.


	8. Kapan Kau Akan Kembali?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akankah Isak kembali ke Indonesia lagi?

Isak tiba di Oslo. Dia pulang untuk menaruh kembali tas dan koper nya yang besar. Sepanjang perjalanan dia melihat HPnya. Pesan dari Even sudah dibuka. Ia bingung harus membalas apa. Kenapa dia jadi begitu terbawa perasaan seperti ini?

Jadi alih-alih membalas pesan Even, dia menulis pesan untuk Eva.

**Eva Mohn.**

Kau di rumah?

_10.05_

Ya!

_10.07_

Isak sampai depan jendela Eva dan mengetuk nya. Eva membukakan jendela dan memberikan Isak pelukan sesaat setelah Isak berhasil masuk kamarnya. Ini adalah tempat favorit Isak sebetulnya. Dia selalu ingin punya kamar yang cara masuknya harus menunduk dan merayap. Tidak seperti kamarnya yang harus melewati pintu depan, bertemu orangtuanya hanya untuk bertegur sapa basa basi. Kamarnya membosankan.

Kamar Eva adalah favoritnya. Favorit dia dan teman-temannya Eva yang suka ikut nongkrong disini. Apalagi Ibu Eva sering bepergian jadi rumahnya sering kosong. Party dan pre-party juga sering diadakan di sini. Pokoknya tidak bisa lebih keren lagi kalau jadi Eva. 

Setelah menerima pelukan selamat datang Isak langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur Eva. 

"_Sorry, Eva. Jetlag_." ucapnya sambil menutup mata dengan sebelah lengannya.

Sebenernya itu hanya alasannya saja. _Well_, tidak sepenuhnya salah juga sih. Kepalanya masih pusing. Campuran antara _jetlag_ dan Even. Ah iya, Even. Sudah bisa dipastikan Eva akan menanyakan Even dalam waktu 3... 2... 

.. sekarang.

"Bagaimana pamitan dengan Even? Pasti sulit sekali ya?" tanya Eva sambil ikut tiduran di kasur sebelah Isak. Dengan posisi tengkurap begini, Eva akan bisa langsung melihat ekspresi Isak dengan jelas.

"_Well_... Aku tidak pamitan sama dia. Aku langsung pergi" jawab Isak, masih menutup matanya.

"_You stupid little bean. Why??" _

_"You know how bad I was with goodbye. Remember when we had it back then?__"_ kali ini dia membuka lengannya dan menatap Eva balik. Kantung matanya terlihat samar dan menjelaskan kalau dia kurang tidur. Bibir Eva terlihat manyun. Dia pun akhirnya ikut telentang.

Lalu mereka berdua seakan mengalami kilas balik saat Isak berpamitan di Oslo. _Yeah, it was ugly_. Eva sebenarnya bukan tipe cewek yang gampang menangis. Tapi saat itu Eva mungkin mau menangis saat tau Isak akan pergi jauh lintas benua. Dan Isak? _Whoo_ dia tidak bisa melihat sahabatnya sesenggukan seperti itu. Mereka berdua menangis seperti orang bodoh. 

"Jadi kau tidak bilang?"

"Dia menelepon saat aku berada di bandara dan dia mendengar pengumuman panggilan saat aku mau masuk pesawat."

"_Ooh. That was bad_. Dia tahu dari pengeras suara, begitukah?"

"_Yup. I don't know what to do, Eva!_ Terakhir dia bilang mantannya menelpon dan ngajak balikan. Aku mau pamit saat itu, tapi karena dia bilang begitu, tidak jadi deh."

"Memang kau yakin dia sudah positif balikan lagi ke mantannya?"

"Uh... Aku tidak tahu." 

"_Really, Isak? Really? Smart move there. You could have just asked him?"_

_"You think so?"_ tanya Isak balik. 

Eva menaikkan alisnya dan setelah Eva bilang _"Ja?"_, Isak pun segera mengambil HP di kantung nya.

**Even Sbux.**

Hi Even. Aku sudah sampai rumah kemarin.

Maaf aku tidak memberitahu kalau aku pulang.

Ayahku ada sesuatu yang mendadak.

Tapi aku tahu itu bukan alasan. Maaf ya.

Kau mau cerita apa? Tentang mantanmu?

Kau jadi balikan dengannya?

_10.30_

"Dia nggak langsung balas."

"Ya tunggu saja. Disana berapa perbedaan jam nya? Mungkin dia sedang bekerja? Uh.. apa yang kau tulis memang?" ucap Eva tenang.

Ah iya benar. Disana masih sekitar jam tiga sore. Sebentar lagi jam empat dan saat itu lah shift Even berakhir. Dia harus menunggu kurang lebih satu jam. Dan dia tidak pernah menunggu se lama ini. Dia menjulurkan HPnya ke wajah Eva dan membiarkan Eva membacanya. Sudah tidak perlu lagi punya rahasia, _so Isak told her everything._

"Bagus. Tidak terlalu tendensius. _Chill_."

"Jelas. Isak gitu." jawabnya bangga.

"_Really? Remember when you drunk-text my friend--"_

"_Nei nei nei!_" potong Isak sambil melempar bantal ke muka Eva.

\---

Okay, sudah jam empat sore. Dia bisa membalas nya kapan saja. _You better reply it right now Even_, batinnya dalam hati.

Gayung bersambut. _Even better (or worse?), it was a video call._

"EVAA! EVAAA!!" teriak Isak. Tidak tahu kenapa, rasa panik tiba-tiba melanda. Kenapa _video call?_ Isak tidak bisa menghadapi wajah itu saat ini. Isak memanggil Eva yang sedang mengambil semangkuk _popcorn_ di dapur. Eva pun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Isak menunjukkan HPnya sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Angkat cepat!" ucap Eva ikut panik.

_"I can't!"_ balas Isak masih belum tenang.

"Mana sini HPmu!" Eva langsung merebut HP Isak dan menekan tombol terima panggilan.

"_Halla_, Even." Layar HP Isak yang tadinya hitam, berubah menjadi terang dan terlihat sosok seseorang yang memakai baju abu-abu muda. Rambut gondrong nya dia selipkan ke belakang telinganya. Even menatap layar HPnya dengan bingung.

"_Halla_\-- oh, kau bukan Isak?" tanya Even lembut.

"Oh ya ya, Isak sedang di kamar mandi. Kau ingat aku? Aku Eva." 

"Hai Eva. Kau.. pacar Isak?" tanya Even ragu. Even tahu dia bukan pacarnya. Dia hanya menguji dan memancing Eva untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin Even dengar. Dan itu berhasil.

"_Nei!_ Dia nggak suka cewek, kau tahu? Aku cuma teman dekatnya. Aku ini--"

"_Whoa whoa okay time's up Eva."_ Isak merebut kembali HP nya sambil memicingkan mata ke arah Eva yang sedang tertawa. 

Isak pun berjalan ke luar kamar Eva. Karena dia tidak mungkin mengobrol dengan Even dan Eva duduk disana menguping pembicaraan. Karena rumah Eva kosong, dia bebas melenggang ke seluruh rumah. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk berhenti di dapur dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"_So..?"_

_"So.._ apa Isak? Aku merindukanmu! Aku kesepian sekali disini kau tahu? Tega sekali kau pulang begitu saja?!"

Isak tahu Even tidak benar-benar marah padanya. Ingin rasanya Isak menggoda Even. Tapi suasana hatinya masih terganjal perihal apakah Even kembali dengan mantannya?

"Kenapa kau marah padaku? Bukannya kau kembali dengan mantanmu? Kau tidak akan kesepian, Even." 

"Aku tidak mau bersamanya. _I just want to be with you_." jawab Even datar. Ternyata tadi itu dia serius. Pipinya memerah dan Isak terdiam. Isak terdiam lama sampai-sampai Even bertanya lagi,

"_Don't you want to be with me too?"_ tanya Even sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan tersenyum. Oh Isak paling tidak bisa melihat Even yang seperti itu. Itulah kenapa dia bilang dia tidak bisa menerima _video call_ dari Even. Itulah sebabnya. _He can't resist his smile!_ Muka Isak makin merah dan kali ini dia tertawa. 

"Ya, aku mau." Jawab Isak mengangguk yakin. Dia bisa melihat Even di seberang sana tersenyum makin lebar hingga matanya tidak terlihat lagi.

Mereka pun membicarakan semua hal. Rasa rindu yang membuncah itu, membuat mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah mengobrol selama 2 jam, kurang lebih. Lalu Even bertanya satu hal yang sangat Isak ingin hindari,

"Isak, kapan kau akan kembali?" 

\--

Duh, 'kan benar. Aku harus bilang apa? Isak terlihat sedang berpikir keras dan pelan-pelan ia menjawab pertanyaan Even,

"Uh.. Kemarin aku sudah tanya ayahku.. Yang katanya urusan mendadak itu, ternyata pemberitahuan kalau kontraknya diputus secara sepihak jadi, aku tidak akan kembali lagi kesana, Even." jawab Isak hati-hati.

Raut muka Even berubah menjadi sedih sekali.


	9. Sana The Saint (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana bertemu Isak di coffee shop

Siang itu Isak masih berbaring di kamarnya. Dia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana raut wajah Even yang tadinya senang, berubah menjadi sedih saat tahu kalau Isak tidak akan kembali. Dia mencoba mengingat hal lain dari Even, hal yang mungkin dia lewatkan. Dia belum tahu dimana Even tinggal. Dia belum tahu sejak kapan dia tinggal di Indonesia. _Wait_..

Dulu dia pernah bilang kalau dia diajak Sana ke Indonesia 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan Sana juga pernah bilang tentang pertukaran pelajar muslim, dan Even ingin ikut. _Wait_..

_It's all coming back to him now_. Diapun mengambil HP dari meja samping ranjangnya. Setelah menemukan nama Sana Bakkoush, dia menekan tombol panggilan.

Sana mengangkat telepon setelah dua kali nada dering menyala di HP nya,

"Halo?"

"Sana? Kau dimana? Bisa kita bertemu?"

"Uh.. bukannya kau di Indonesia? Kau mau aku datang kesana? Jauh banget lho." tanya Sana bingung.

"_Nei_, aku sudah di Oslo lagi. Ke kedai kopi dekat sekolah yuk? Aku yang traktir." 

"Sekarang? Boleh."

Setelah sama-sama mematikan HPnya, Isak bergegas ke tempat yang dituju. Disini dia hampir lupa kalau dia harus memakai beberapa lapisan baju untuk menerjang dingin nya Oslo. Kalau di Indonesia kemarin, dia cukup mengenakan satu t shirt dan satu celana pendek saja. Kau tidak perlu pakai banyak baju berlapis-lapis, gerah kalau kata Even. Dia harus bertanya lagi apa itu maksudnya gerah.

_"It's when people feel, like, too hot._ _Hot for the weather, not hot like you" _jawab Even sambil menggoda nya. Isak tersipu dan perutnya mulai bertingkah lagi saat dia mengingat Even. Ah Isak sudah kangen saja padanya, merindukan cara dia menjelaskan istilah Indonesia dan menerjemahkannya ke bahasa Inggris. 

Setelah mengenakan syal merah marun kesukaannya, dia berjalan melewati pintu rumahnya dan mencoba menepis semua pemikiran tentang Even. Dia bisa lanjutkan nanti saat bertemu Sana. 

\---

Suasana di kafe itu tidak begitu ramai. Dia melihat ke sekitar apakah Sana sudah datang. Dia membandingkan suasana kafe disini dan di Indonesia kemarin. Disini semua begitu familiar, semua orang berbahasa sama. _Ah it feel good to be home_, batinnya.

Isak terkejut saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Itu dia. Isak berbalik dan memberikan Sana pelukan hangat. Sana pun memberikan senyum merekah dari bibirnya yang terpoles lipstik merah muda.

"Hai, apa kabarmu?"

"_Not so good._" jawab Isak sambil menggeser kursi dan duduk sambil menaruh tas nya.

"Okay.. kau mau bicara tentang hal itu?"

"Kenapa Even bisa sampai ke Indonesia? Aku yakin dia tidak cuma ingin ikut kau pertukaran pelajar saja bukan? _He is not even muslim, after all._ Dan penerbangan dari Oslo ke Indonesia, tidak murah juga kan? _Care to explain?"_

_Whoa_ bahkan Isak sendiri terkejut kenapa dia bisa sebegitu brutal. Semua pertanyaan yang selama ini berputar di kepalanya akhirnya keluar sekaligus. Yang ternyata berdampak terhadap berubahnya air muka Sana, dan dia terdiam. Isak langsung merasa tidak enak. 

"Uh.. aku pesankan minuman untuk kita berdua dulu ya? Seperti biasa, 'kan?" tanya Isak sambil beranjak bangun dari kursi nya. Isak seakan memberi tanda "_Take your time"_ dan berinisiatif untuk membeli minum, mengingat tadi mereka langsung duduk setelah datang.

"Ya, ya." jawab Sana sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang gugup.

Isak pun berjalan ke arah meja pemesanan. Saat mengantri, Isak mencuri pandang ke arah meja Sana. Dia terlihat mengerutkan alisnya seperti sedang memikirkan jawaban apa yang mesti diberikan pada Isak.

Setelah sampai di depan, ia memesankan minuman _Caramel Macchiato_ untuknya, dan _Americano_ untuk Sana. _Strong, like my life_. Begitu kata Sana saat ia belajar Biologi bersama di kelas. Setelah membayar, Isak kembali ke meja dengan dua cup kopi di tangannya.

"_Tusen takk_." ucap Sana. 

Isak mengangguk dan duduk di seberang pandangan Sana. Isak menunggu. Sampai akhirnya Sana buka suara,

"Aku mau tanya dulu, seberapa jauh kau kenal Even." tanya Sana sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya, Sana." Isak seakan sudah tidak sabar. Dia melewati detail nya dan ingin langsung segera mendapat jawaban. Sana menaikkan alisnya. Isak pun langsung teringat kalau dia belum secara resmi _coming out_ ke Sana. 

Saat di kelas Sana hanya mendapat pertanyaan dari Isak tentang homoseksual dan kaitannya dengan agama. Dia belum pernah benar-benar membuka dirinya ke Sana karena ia takut di-_judge_ sedemikian rupa karena Sana adalah orang yang relijius seperti itu. Tapi ternyata Isak salah. Sana orang paling _chill_ yang pernah ia temui, kedua setelah Eva. 

Setelah ia menaikkan alisnya seakan-akan berkata "_Okay that's fine,"_ Sana kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya Isak, aku tidak suka membuka masa lalu orang. Seharusnya mereka sendiri yang memutuskan mau atau tidaknya membuka masa lalunya. Karena tidak semua orang punya masa lalu yang bagus, Isak." 

Giliran Isak sekarang terdiam. _Good point. _

"Apa kau berencana untuk bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Kontrak ayahku selesai jadi aku tidak akan ke Indonesia lagi"

"Tapi kau masih menghubungi nya lewat telpon dan sebagainya?"

"Ya, sepertinya. Kenapa?"

"Oh.. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku, setelah apa yang kubilang nanti, pandanganmu kepadanya tidak akan berubah. Berjanjilah Isak."

"Ya pasti. Tentu saja!" ucapnya masih mengerutkan alisnya. Apa sih yang Sana coba katakan? Kenapa begitu banyak pertanyaan?

* * *


	10. Sana The Saint (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now Isak know everything

Jadi apa yang Sana coba katakan adalah, Even tidak ikut Sana untuk pertukaran pelajar muslim. Tapi Sana lah yang mengantar Even ke Indonesia untuk rehabilitasi. Even terdiagnosa _bipolar_. Even melewati berbagai _treatment_ dan salah satu terapi nya, agar Even bisa pindah ke _foster home. _Ini dilakukan agar Even bisa menghilangkan trauma yang dia rasakan terakhir kali dia mengalami _manic episode_. _Foster Home_ yang disarankan ini jauh dari rumah. Bukan Denmark, bukan Swedia. Lebih jauh lagi ke daerah Asia. Bukan Jepang, bukan Korea. Lokasinya di Asia Tenggara. Di Indonesia.

Isak belum pernah merasa dirinya terdiam dalam waktu yang lama. Dia mencoba meresapi apa saja yang baru saja dia dengar dari Sana.

"Tapi dia terlihat normal Sana..." ucap Isak pelan.

"Ya memang. Menurutmu bipolar itu seperti apa?"

Isak menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu. 

"Kenapa dia akhirnya bersama denganmu? Untuk hal seperti itu, aku kira dia harus bersama orangtuanya?" 

"Kupikir juga begitu. Tapi Even yang memilih untuk kesana sendiri. Orangtuanya tidak bisa memaksa. Akhirnya mereka menitipkan Even kepadaku." ucap Sana sambil melirik Isak dari balik gelas kopi nya.

"Dan kenapa... kau?" 

"Okay, itu karena aku yang menemukannya dan mengantarnya pulang saat Even mengalami _manic episode_ nya. Saat dia sedang nongkrong dengan Elias dan yang lain, semua berjalan normal. Mereka bermain kartu, tebak-tebakan, dan semacamnya. Even ke dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tapi dia tidak segera kembali. Karena tidak kunjung kembali, Elias menyusul ke dapur, tapi Elias tidak menemukan Even di sana." ucap Sana berhenti sebentar untuk menghela nafas. Isak masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Dia melihat Even pergi keluar dengan menanggalkan semua pakaiannya. Elias berteriak dan memanggil teman-temannya. Mereka semua panik dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku datang dan bertanya ada keributan apa. Elias masih histeris dan menunjuk ke arah jalan. Aku mengambil selimut dan berlari mengejar nya. Saat aku meraihnya, aku menutup badannya dengan selimut dan melihat tatapan matanya kosong dan bingung. Aku langsung antarkan saja ke rumahnya. Jadi orangtuanya tahu." lanjut Sana, matanya masih menatap Isak yang kini melihat ke dalam gelas kopi nya.

Setelah Sana menjelaskan, mereka berdua jadi lebih banyak diamnya. Sana tidak berkata-kata lagi. _She knew it takes a lot to take in._ Jadi mereka berdua saling menunggu satu sama lain membuka suara. 

"_Uhh.. thanks for telling me this. I want to go home_." ucap Isak dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Terus apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah tahu semua ini?" ucap Sana yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Aku pun tidak tahu.." 

***

Isak kembali rebahan di kasurnya. Kalau dia membuka mata, dia merasa seakan-akan langit-langit kamarnya berputar. Dia memejamkan matanya lagi dengan kuat. Kepalanya mulai terasa sakit. Badannya terasa berat. Entah ini karena dia belum membuka jaket dan syalnya semenjak ia pulang, atau memang badannya ingin menyakiti Isak sesuai perintah dari otaknya yang sedang mencerna banyak hal.

Sejak perjalanan pulang hingga detik ini saat dia berbaring, berbagai kemungkinan bermunculan di pikiran Isak. Mempertimbangkan _pros dan cons, _memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi kalau dia tetap bersama nya, atau saat dia meninggalkannya. Semua pilihan akhirnya mengerucut jadi dua.

Pilihan pertama: Isak tetap akan menghubungi Even. Pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan menjalani semua dengan biasa saja.

Pilihan kedua: meninggalkan Even, blokir nomor HPnya.

Dia meringis membayangkan pilihan kedua. Kenapa pilihan kedua terdengar jahat sekali? Penjelasan Sana tadi di kedai kopi membuatnya merinding. Sana terlihat sigap dan tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia mengambil selimut dan sebagainya. Isak kalau ada disitu, pasti akan _freaked out _seperti Elias. Pilihan kedua terdengar lebih masuk akal untuknya.

Tangannya meraih HPnya dan mulai mengetik pesan.

**Sana B.**

Menurutmu, sampai kapan dia di Indonesia?

_Is there any chance for him to come back here?_

_15.30_

Terakhir kutanya, dia bilang tidak mau.

Kau kira kenapa dia disana sampai lima tahun?

Dia tidak akan kembali kesini, Isak.

_15.40_

Pesan dari Sana tadi kenapa terdengar kejam sekali sih, ucap Isak dalam hati. Pemikirannya untuk pilihan kedua semakin menguat. Kalau dia memang tidak ingin kembali ke Oslo, buat apa Isak masih menyimpan nomornya? _Dia tidak akan kembali kesini. _Dan Isak harus mencoba melupakannya.

_I just don't want you to get your hopes up, Isak._

_15.45_

Oke, itu beneran jahat. 

Isak menghela nafas dan mematikan HPnya. Pilihan kedua seperti sudah menjadi _final answer_. Sana seperti tahu semuanya. Dia tahu dampak apa yang akan terjadi jika Isak tetap menunggu dan berharap kepada Even. Setidaknya itu yang Isak simpulkan dari pesan terakhir Sana. Tapi dalam lubuk hati Isak yang paling dalam, paling kecil, paling tersembunyi, dia tidak mau kehilangan ini. Isak tidak pernah punya perasaan sebegitu dalam untuk seseorang seperti ini. 

Di sela-sela keraguannya, dia seperti mempunyai kekuatan baru untuk bertanya kepada Even. Dia harus bertanya langsung. Isak ingin membunuh rasa keingintahuan nya. Dia menyalakan lagi HPnya dan menulis pesan untuk Even.

**Even Sbux.**

Even, apa kau pernah ingin kembali lagi kesini?

Ke Oslo?

_16.30_

Even tidak membalas pesannya hingga esok hari.


	11. Riani Yang Baik.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even masih bersama Foster Home Crew membicarakan tentang kesedihannya dan solusi apa yang bisa Even dapatkan?

Setelah melakukan video call bersama Isak, Even pun pulang. Mengetahui kalau Isak tidak akan ke Indonesia lagi membuat hatinya sedih. Riani sedang di dapur mencuci piring saat Even pulang.

"Even? Sudah makan belum?"

"_Nei_, nggak pengen makan apa-apa aku, Ni." ucap Even sambil duduk di meja makan.

"Sudah dapat kabar dari Isak lagi?"

"Ya. Katanya kontrak kerja ayahnya tidak diperpanjang lagi jadi dia positif tidak kesini lagi." 

"Positif, positif?" 

"Ya." jawab Even tidak semangat.

"Positif _like, he's really really really REALLY not coming back here anymore??"_

"Iyaaaaaaaa." Even mulai malas membalasnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin pulang kembali ke Oslo kah, Even?"

_Okay, that one really hit Even's nerves. _

Karena Even mulai terganggu, dia bangun dan berbalik menuju kamar nya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Riani. Selain karena malas membahas tentang kondisi dirinya, Even memang ingin sekali merebahkan dirinya di kasur. _It was a long shift at his workplace_. Dia membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan pelan. Dia menjatuhkan badannya seperti anak kecil yang bertemu kasur kesukaannya. Dia tengkurap dan merentangkan tangannya. Uh enak sekali kasurnya saat ini, pikirnya.

Even mengembuskan nafasnya dengan panjang dan berat. Baru saja dia mulai rileks sejenak, pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Even.. mandi dulu sana. Kau pasti bau seharian ini. Jangan langsung tidur ya!" kata Riani sambil memegang kenop pintu kamar Even.

"Hmmppffhhh!" cuma itu yang terdengar dari mulut Even. Karena ia sudah malas berdebat dan sudah terlalu capek. 

"_Uh... nå??" _ucap Riani sambil menaikkan alisnya.

_"Yes grandma, I'm getting up now! Jeez!"_ ucap Even sambil bangun dan mengambil handuknya. Riani sudah sering dibilang nenek oleh Even. Dia tidak komplain. Memang itu tugasnya. Meskipun jauh lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Even, Riani malah lebih bisa momong dan merawat Even. Ibunya, si mbok seakan-akan menyerahkan semua urusan Even ke Riani. Karena Riani lebih sigap ketimbang si mbok yang sudah lebih tua.

Riani menunggu Even selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Dia menunggu di dalam kamar Even.

"Mau ngapain disini?" tanya Even setelah dia masuk lagi ke kamarnya.

"Kau menghindar saat kutanya tadi." 

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan itu."

_"At some point, we have to, Even. You see,_ kau sudah tidak pernah lagi mengalami _manic episode_ setiba di sini lima tahun lalu, bukan?" tak disangka Riani langsung masuk ke pokok pembicaraan tanpa aba-aba.

Even mengambil posisi duduk bersandar di kasurnya. Riani duduk di kursi samping kasur Even. 

"Memang kau mengingatnya?" tanya Even sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"_Ya, I'm keeping up the journal._ Sana yang memberikan jurnal ini kepadaku saat dia mengantarmu ke sini." Dia pun keluar dari kamar Even dan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil jurnal Even.

Semua pemikiran Even kembali ke saat Sana pertama kali mengantarnya kesini. Sana datang disambut oleh Riani dan si mbok. Masih teringat jelas saat itu si mbok memperkenalkan dirinya dengan "panggil aja mbok ya!". Saat Even berkeliling se isi rumah, Sana menjelaskan duduk permasalahan dengan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya rumah ini terlalu biasa untuk jadi _Foster Home,_ batin Even. Tapi ini yang disuka Even. Karena ini rumah biasa, Even tidak gelisah dengan beberapa furniture ato pemandangan yang ke-dokter-an atau ke-rumah sakit-an. Even malah mengira si mbok dan Riani ini cuma _randomly picked out by the therapist_ aja. _This is not really a foster home kinda thing_, tambahnya. 

Riani pun datang membawa jurnalnya dan memberikannya ke Even.

"Disini aku tulis semua hal tentangmu, Even. Dari hari pertama kau disini, sampai tadi malam, kau pulang jam berapa, kau berteman dengan siapa, bagaimana kondisi perasaan hatimu. Semua aku tulis disini." kata Riani sambil menunjuk ke isi jurnal tersebut.

"Lihat disini, kondisi kesehatan dan mentalmu sudah jauh membaik. Mungkin ya awal-awal kau baru datang, kau diare selama seminggu. Tapi makin ke sini, perutmu mulai menyesuaikan." tambah Riani menjelaskan.

"Jadi menurutku, ini menurutku lho ya, Even. Kau sudah jauh lebih sehat sekarang. Kau sudah aman kalau kau mau kembali ke Oslo._ I mean, you still have your parents, right?_"

Even terdiam sambil melihat dalam isi jurnalnya. Benar juga apa yang dibilang Riani. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia hanya menghubungi orangtuanya lewat HP dan _video call_. Banyak momen ulangtahun, hari kemerdekaan, _anniversary_ kedua orangtuanya, Natal, dan momen penting lainnya yang mereka lalui lewat HP. Namun Even masih mempertimbangkan banyak hal.

HP Even berbunyi di tengah percakapan.

**Isak.**

Even, apa kau pernah ingin kembali lagi kesini?

Ke Oslo?

_16.30_

"Duh." ucap Even sambil menghela napas.

"Tuh kebetulan lagi diomongin. Kau mau bales apa?"

"Nanti saja. Aku mikir dulu jawabannya."

_"Take your time." _ucap Riani sambil pergi keluar dari kamar Even.

\---

Keesokan paginya, Even bersiap mandi dan bertemu lagi dengan Riani di dapur. Seakan semesta telah menakdirkan mereka berdua untuk selalu bertemu di dapur. Entahlah. 

"Even, kalau boleh aku mau mengantarkanmu ke Oslo. Semua biaya akomodasi termasuk tiket pesawat dan penginapan, ditanggung oleh terapismu kan? Itu juga kalau kau sudah memutuskan sih.." tanya Riani ragu.

Even masih terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu matanya terbelalak keheranan.

"Jadi itukah alasanmu ingin bisa berbahasa Norwegia??"

"Tentu saja! Hahahaha" jawab Riani tertawa lepas.

Pergi ke Norwegia. Salah satu impian terpendam Riani. Dia tidak pernah bilang secara langsung kepada Even. Riani sudah memikirkan ini sejak awal. Tapi tidak etis kalau Even sampai tahu. Tapi untung saja tadi dia tidak terlihat marah. Even disini sendiri. Kalau suatu hari nanti Even akan kembali ke Oslo, harus ada seseorang yang menemani nya dari sini. Dan yang pasti, itu bukan ibunya. 

"Si mbok nggak diajak?" tanya si mbok yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan.

"Eh jangan mbok, nanti pesawatnya nggak muat!" ucap Riani sambil menepuk pundak ibunya.

"Ish! Memang udah pasti kalian berangkat kesana? Harus nelpon Sana dulu, tho?" 

"Belum tahu juga sih mbok. Aku mau bilang Sana dulu."

"Eh nggak usah Ven, aku sudah WA dia kemarin katanya ya bisa segera diatur. Dia sudah menghubungi terapismu disana dan mengatur semua."

"Aww siapa sangka, Riani bisa sebaik ini." ucap Even sambil mencubit pipi Riani.

"Hey!" tangkis Riani cepat.

***


	12. Kenapa Kau Berpikir Begitu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semua berjalan baik, hingga akhirnya menjadi tidak baik.

Karena Even sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Oslo, ia pun membalas pesan Isak.

**Isak.**

Ya Isak,

Aku akan kembali ke Oslo

Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini

_13.45_

_Really?_

Dalam waktu dekat ini, kapan?

Aku ingin balas jasamu

Aku mau menemanimu jalan-jalan keliling Oslo

Kau pasti sudah lupa kan, banyak yang sudah berubah disini?

_14.00_

_How nice!_

Aku tidak tahu kapan.

Memang kau ingin menjemputku di bandara? Hmm?

14.05

_Ya of course!_

Aku akan memegang kertas besar yang bertuliskan "Even Serpong".

_14.10_

Hahaha!

Kau bisa dengan mudah punya cewek kalau kau lucu seperti itu Isak.

_14.15_

_Deg_.

Tentu saja. Even paling bisa mengkonfrontasi orang. Apalagi untuk urusan perasaan. Even bisa hanya menanyakan satu kalimat atau pertanyaan, dan orang yang dimaksud bisa langsung memberitahu semuanya. Teknik memancing ikan, katanya. Umpan kecil, dapat ikan banyak. Segampang itu. 

Teknik itu sudah pernah dipakai Even saat video call bersama Eva beberapa waktu lalu. Dan saat ini dia mencoba peruntungannya dengan Isak. Dia ingin tahu apa Isak mau _coming out_ langsung atau dia masih menutup diri.

**Isak**.

Uh.. ya tentu saja!

Mudah kalau punya wajah seperti ini

Juga selera humorku yang keren

_14.20_

_If it's easy why don't you have one?_

_14.25_

Cuma belum ketemu yang pas saja.

Bagaimana denganmu?

_14.30_

_ I'm complicated, Isak._

Aku belum pernah punya hubungan _steady_ dalam waktu yang lama

_14.40_

_Complicated_ bagaimana?

Kalau ngomongin _complicated_, akulah jagonya _complicated._

Semua hubunganku putus karena istilah,

_"It's not you, it's me."_

Haha apa coba maksudnya?

_14.50_

_Nei_, kau tidak akan mengerti

Lagipula _complicated_ itu bukan kompetisi

_15.00_

Okay.

Tidak berjalan sesuai rencanaku, pikir Even.

\---

Mereka membalas pesan dengan jeda beberapa menit. Pertanda mereka berdua bicara dengan sangat hati-hati. Obrolan yang awalnya cair dengan beberapa jokes, sekarang cenderung menjadi tegang dan membuat keduanya tidak nyaman. 

**Isak.**

_I feel like, I don't deserved to be loved by someone._

_I'm afraid I might hurt them._

_That's why I don't have any steady relationship, Isak._

15.05

Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?

_15.05_

Kau tidak akan mengerti, Isak

Aku selalu berselisih dengan pemikiranku sendiri

Kadang membuat kepalaku sakit

Orang selalu bilang, sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan

Enak sekali mereka bilang begitu

Sementara pemikiranku tidak bisa hanya disuruh diam

Mereka tidak mengerti, kalau satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan semua pemikiran omong kosong ini, hanyalah mati.

_15.10_

Even!

Jangan bilang begitu!

_15.15_

** *****

Isak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baru baca. Apa-apaan itu barusan? Semua berjalan baik-baik saja tadi. Kenapa ia berubah dalam sekejap begitu? Dia memikirkan apa mungkin tadi dia salah bicara. Atau ada perkataan nya yang menyinggung ucapan Even. Dia pun _scrolling_ percakapan mereka ke atas. Sambil mengerutkan dahinya ia mencari di baris pesan mana, Even mulai membalas pesan dengan dingin. Kemudian dia menemukan baris kata _"complicated". That was triggered him, I guess_. Apa yang ia maksud dengan _complicated_ disini?

Sambil tiduran di kasurnya, dia memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya terlewat. Isak mencari _the missing link_ dalam kata-kata Even. Ada apa dengannya hingga perubahan mood bisa terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat? Dia melirik ke arah meja belajarnya. Disitu tertumpuk kumpulan buku paket sekolahnya. Sudah mulai berdebu semenjak Isak tinggal ke Indonesia dan dia belum berniat untuk membersihkannya. Buku Kimia, buku Biologi, buku Fisika..

_Wait.._

Buku Biologi mengingatkan nya kepada Sana.

_How stupid I am right now,_ batin Isak.

Sana bilang dia mengidap bipolar. Bagus sekali Isak, kau baru mengingatnya lagi sekarang. Setelah bertemu Sana, dia pulang dan mencari tahu apa itu bipolar dan tanda-tandanya. Perubahan mood adalah salah satu gejalanya. _Oh, you poor thing_, ucap Isak dalam hati. Dia memikirkan, apa yang harus Isak balas saat ini. Saat ia masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya, HP nya berbunyi lagi,

**Even Sbux.**

Sudahlah Isak, lupakan saja semua ini.

Tidak usah menungguku di bandara.

Mungkin aku tidak jadi pulang ke Oslo.

_15.50_

_\--_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gue sendiri gemas nulisnya! Semoga tektok ganti sudut pandangnya ngga bikin bingung ya


	13. Ada Apa Dengan Even?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even kenapakah? :((

* * *

Even menaruh HP nya di meja samping kasur. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan percakapan bersama Isak barusan. Fuuuuuhhh, ucapnya sambil menarik dan melepas nafasnya. Dia masih ingat cara menenangkan diri sendiri dari terapisnya. _Inhale, exhale, repeat. Inhale, exhale, repeat_. Tapi saat ini, itu semua tidak membantu. Even masih gelisah.

Dia mondar mandir keliling kamarnya. Tiba-tiba semua terasa panas. Dia mengibaskan tangan ke arah lehernya. Tidak membantu juga. Dia melepas kaus hitamnya dan melemparnya ke kasur. Dia masih berjalan ke segala arah. Berharap agar rasa gelisahnya hilang. Tapi dia pikir, tidak akan hilang kalau dia masih di kamar. Even melihat ke arah pintu. Dia ingin keluar.

Isi rumah kosong saat Even membuka pintu. Sudah sore tapi Riani masih belum pulang. Si mbok juga tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya, mungkin ke rumah tetangga. Even bebas melenggang _shirtless_ ke luar. Dia tidak tahu mau jalan kemana. Pokoknya saat ini dia mau keluar dulu.

Jalanan ramai saat Even berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Orang-orang menatapnya heran, "Bule mana telanjang dada nggak pakai sendal gitu.." ucap orang sekitar berbisik-bisik. Even tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang sekitar. Dia terus berjalan hingga jalan raya besar menghadang di depannya. Dia tetap jalan ke depan tidak menghiraukan teriakan orang ramai.

"Woy jangan kesitu!"

"_Mister_ hey mau kemana _mister!_"

"Lu mau mati ya??"

Mungkin memang dia mau mati. Mau sampai kapan dia bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri? Orang-orang sudah berkerumun di sekitar jalan untuk meneriaki nya agar tidak berdiri di tengah jalan. Semua orang menunjuk dan berbisik. Even melihat ke tatapan semua orang. Jalanan besar itu sedang ramai-ramainya kendaraan lalu lalang karena sudah menuju jam pulang kerja.

Riani saat itu pulang sekolah heran melihat kerumunan yang tidak biasa. Dia bertanya kepada abang warung rokok di dekatnya.

"Ada yang tabrakan apa bang?" 

"Nggak tuh neng, ada bule gila mau bunuh diri."

"Hah bule gila?" tanya Riani heran. Dekat sini satu-satunya bule ya cuma Even. Lalu dia melihat jam tangannya. Jam segini juga dia baru selesai shift kerjanya.

_Itu nggak mungkin Even_, pikirnya.

Dia lalu melongok ke kerumunan untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Oh, itu memang Even.

"Even??" 

_SHIT. SHIT. SHIT._

Tanpa pikir panjang, Riani berlari melewati orang-orang dan meraih Even. Dia melepaskan resleting jaketnya untuk diberikan kepada Even. Even tampak menurut dan membiarkan dirinya digandeng Riani untuk pulang. 

\---

Even ditidurkan di kamar nya tanpa baju. Tapi Riani membungkusnya dengan selimut yang tidak terlalu tebal, agar tidak kegerahan. 

"Tidur ya, Even.. Pasti capek banget ya?" ucap Riani sambil mengelus rambut dan kemudian punggungnya dari balik selimut. 

Even tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia masih melek menatap ke arah lemari, perlahan kelopak matanya mulai berat dan lama-lama menutup. Riani tidak bertanya banyak. Riani tahu. Riani mengerti setelah Even mengalami ini, tubuhnya pasti sangat kelelahan. Depresi membuat seseorang tidur lebih lama. Riani sudah banyak membaca jadi saat dia mengalami kejadian seperti ini, dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

HP Even menyala dari atas meja. Riani melihat ke arah Even. Suara nafasnya sudah teratur, pertanda dia sudah pulas. Cepat sekali, pikirnya. Dia lalu bangun dari samping kasur dan mengintip ke arah HP Even. Oh, sebuah panggilan masuk, _video call_ pun. Riani awalnya ragu untuk mengangkatnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa membangunkan Even yang baru saja tidur. Dia lalu membawa HP nya keluar, agar Even tidak terbangun dan juga untuk menjawab panggilan karena kuatir itu panggilan penting. Sesosok bayangan cowok berambut pirang terlihat dari layar HP Even.

"Halo. Inikah si Isak itu?" sapa Riani sambil tersenyum.

"_Halla_\-- oh, kau bukan Even?" tanya Isak balik.

"Hai Isak! Akhirnya kita ketemu juga! Kau pasti tidak kenal aku ya?" 

Isak menggeleng dari seberang dan Riani bersiap untuk menjelaskan kenapa Even tidak bisa menjawab teleponnya karena insiden barusan.

Saat Isak mendengar kabar dia berjalan ke tengah jalan, raut mukanya berubah jadi sangat sedih. Riani yang melihat hal itu, mencoba mengalihkan dengan obrolan lain.

"Jadi kau kenal Sana? Apa kabarnya Sana?" 

"_She's good, she's fine."_ ucap Isak sambil tersenyum.

"Senang mendengarnya." 

"Jadi.. kapan aku... bisa bicara dengannya?" tanya Isak ragu.

"Kayaknya untuk saat ini belum bisa deh Isak. Aku monitor perkembangan mentalnya dulu, sekarang dia masih tidur." 

"Soalnya terakhir dia bilang dia tidak jadi pulang ke Oslo?"

"Oh.. menurutmu kenapa dia bilang begitu?" tanya Riani kembali. Itu berarti memupuskan harapan Riani untuk kesana lagi.

"Sepertinya dia marah padaku, aku tidak tahu. Saat aku berusaha bertanya kenapa, dia tidak menjawab teleponku, _and he ended up like_ that..."

Isak tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Riani mengerti maksudnya.

"Tidak apa Isak. Nanti kukabari kalau dia sudah bangun ya? Aku mau makan dulu." pamit Riani sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Oh ya ya. _Takk_, Riani." ucap Isak sambil menutup teleponnya.

\---


	14. All Is Well.

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan video call dengan Riani, pikiran Isak masih berkecamuk. Dadanya berasa sesak. Seakan ia lupa bernafas. Akhirnya ia coba menarik nafas pelan dan mengembuskan nya pelan. Tarik nafas, buang nafas. Ayo ulangi lagi, katanya sambil menyuruh dirinya sendiri agar bisa lebih tenang. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia membuka lagi HP nya untuk menelpon Sana.

"Sana, barusan aku bicara dengan Riani. Even mengalami _manic episode_ tadi." ucap Isak tanpa Hai dan langsung menuju permasalahan.

"Oh. Apa kata Riani? Tapi Even tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sana dari seberang telfon.

"Ya, ya. Dia sedang tidur sekarang. Aku harus bagaimana Sana?"

"Ya tidak bagaimana bagaimana Isak. Kau tinggal tunggu kabar Even saja. _He's in a good hand_." ucapnya datar.

Okay, jadi Isak menunggu. Isak masih mencari informasi tentang _post manic episode_ di Google. Bagaimana dia harus bersikap. Bagaimana dia harus menunggu. Untuk orang yang baru saja mengalami _post manic episode_, dia tidak bisa dipaksa. Kita harus mengerti kalau dia tidak bisa ditanya-tanya karena itu akan memperburuk suasana hatinya. Okay, jadi Isak menunggu. Itu bukan hal yang sulit, menurutnya.

Tapi ternyata ia salah. Dia gelisah karena dia tidak bisa melihatnya langsung. Jaraknya sungguh jauh untuk dia bisa menemaninya di saat yang sulit. Dia sendirian disana. Tidak ada orangtua, hanya ada Riani, yang ia sendiri pun belum terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi Sana mengenalnya. _At least he's in a good_ _hand_,_ according to Sana._

*******

Entah sudah ke berapa kali Riani melongok ke kamar Even. Dilihatnya Even masih tertidur. Sudah hampir 6 jam dia tidur semenjak sore itu. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam saja. 

"Hey, Even, makan dulu ya? Nanti kau bisa tidur lagi. Aku bawakan roti bakar mentega kesukaanmu." ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan badan Even pelan.

Even masih belum beranjak. Dia cuma mengerutkan alisnya dan matanya masih menutup.

"Even ayo.. makan lah sedikit. Minum saja dulu deh. Ya?" bujuk Riani yang sekarang berpindah ke depan mukanya lebih dekat.

Even geleng-geleng pelan.

_Aduh mesti bagaimana ini_, ucap Riani dalam hati. Even harus makan, agar tidak makin lemas dan pusing. Tapi suasana hati Even seperti menolak untuk makan atau minum sesuatu. 

"Tadi Isak menelepon. _Video call_, Even! Ternyata ganteng juga ya dia. Dia sudah punya pacar atau belum ya?" tanya Riani sambil matanya berbinar.

Even membuka matanya.

_Oke ini berhasil,_ batin Riani. 

\---

"Mau ngapain dia menelpon?" Even sekarang sudah dalam posisi duduk dan mengunyah roti bakarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 saat dia benar-benar bisa bangun dan duduk di kasurnya. 

"Dia cuma ingin tahu kenapa kau bilang kau tidak jadi pulang ke Oslo? Dia benar-benar sedih kelihatannya." ucap Riani sambil memberikan teh pahit hangat ke Even.

Even menerima dan meminumnya sampai habis. Roti bakar mentega dan segelas teh pahit hangat menjadi salah satu _comfort food_-nya Even di Indonesia.

_"Ada satu rasa yang sesuatu sekali, beda dari semua jenis teh yang pernah aku coba."_ kata Even saat pertama kali Even mencobanya.

_"Ya, di Oslo pasti tidak ada teh tubruk Jawa, Even." _

\--- 

"Bagaimana jadinya Even? Hmm?" tanya Riani saat melihat Even masih melamun. 

"Aku boleh _video call_ Isak?" 

"_Of course._ Mau aku temani?" 

"Justru kau harus menemaniku. Aku tidak bisa melihat Isak sedih begitu." ucap Even sambil mengambil HPnya. Dia menyerahkan HPnya ke Riani.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu_, video call_ pun tersambung.

"Hai lagi Isak! Kau belum tidur?" sapa Riani dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa aku mesti tidur jam segini? Baru jam 6 sore." jawabnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Eh iya aku lupa! Disini sudah jam 11 malam soalnya." balasnya sambil tertawa.

"Even sudah bangun?" tanya Isak.

Even yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tersenyum tipis. _Dia peduli_. 

"Kau mau bicara dengannya?" 

Jawaban iya terdengar dari keduanya. Riani senyum dan mengatur posisi HP nya agar bisa terlihat juga muka Even. Setelah akhirnya mereka berdua bertatap muka, mereka terdiam. Seakan masih teringat percakapan terakhir yang membuat keduanya dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman. Mereka berdua masih menahan diri. Raut muka Even masih lelah. Isak melihatnya dengan jelas. Selama ini dia melihat Even begitu ceria, seperti tidak ada awan mendung di atas kepalanya. Tapi kali ini, apa yang dilihat di depan matanya membuat Isak terenyuh.

Riani yang melihat mereka berdua saling diam, jadi ikut _awkward_ sendiri. Dia pun menyenggol bahu Even di sebelahnya sambil bertanya,

"Tanyakan Isak apa dia sudah punya pacar, Even."

_"De'e ora gelem cah wedok. De'e senenge karo wong lanang koyok aku ngene."_

"Hah_??_" tanya Riani sambil melotot ke arah Even.

Isak menggelengkan kepala nya. 

_"Hey guys, I'm sitting right here, hello." _kata Isak sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke arah HP.

_"But you don't understand the words we were saying"_ balas Even sambil tersenyum.

"Itu curang." balas Isak dengan tersenyum lagi.

Setelah itu percakapan di antara ketiganya hanya saling melempar lelucon dan bercandaan. Isak tidak mau memaksakan hal itu. Dia tidak akan menanyakan perihal jadi atau tidaknya Even pulang ke Oslo. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah dia bisa melihat Even tertawa kembali. Awan mendung itu sudah pergi, _well, at least for now. _

Karena Even tampak sudah mengantuk, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan video call mereka. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.15 saat Riani menyelimuti Even kembali. Sebelum Riani keluar kamar, Even memanggilnya,

"Riani, aku jadi mau pulang ke Oslo."

Riani mengangguk kecil dan menutup pintu kamar Even.

\--- 


	15. I'm Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya Even pulang kampung!

"Jangan bilang Isak ya kalau aku jadi pulang. Aku tidak mau ada obrolan apa-apa yang malah membuatku jadi merubah pikiranku lagi."

"Iya tenang saja! Aku tidak akan bilang ke Isak."

"Termasuk Sana."

"Termasuk Sana, ya."

Mereka berbincang tentang apa yang harus dan tidak usah dibawa. Padahal berangkatnya masih lusa. Tapi Even sudah mencicil dari sekarang. Saat berkemas, Riani membawakan nya oleh-oleh. Termasuk miniatur monas dan bajaj untuk dia bawa ke Oslo.

"Oleh-oleh ini nggak bisa lebih Indonesia lagi deh." ucap Riani. Dia ingin beli miniatur Candi Borobudur atau miniatur Pura tapi dia tidak sedang di Jawa Tengah atau Bali. Dia membeli di toko oleh-oleh dekat rumahnya. Ya, karena ada di pinggiran Jakarta, miniatur bajaj dan monas sudah yang paling mendekati lah, ujarnya.

Tak jarang mereka berselisih atas kepemilikan benda lain selama mereka tinggal bersama. 

"Itu nanti tidak muat di tasku, Riani!"

"Kau harus bawa ini Even.."

"Even jangan bawa yang itu. _Let me have it for my room!_"

_"Nei, this is my favorite! _Aku harus bawa ini."

Begitu terus sampai tiba hari nya mereka akan meninggalkan Indonesia.

\---

Pagi itu Even siap berangkat. Baju dan semua barangnya sudah selesai dimasukkan ke dalam koper dan beberapa tas kecil. Dia berpamitan dengan si mbok. Si mbok tidak kuasa menahan haru saat memeluk Even. 

"Kabari kalau sudah sampai ya, Even." 

"Terima kasih untuk semua nya ya, mbok."

Setelah berpamitan mereka berdua naik taksi online menuju bandara. 

*******

Langit Oslo masih gelap saat mereka berdua tiba. Perjalanan 17 jam membuat Riani pusing. Dia belum pernah naik pesawat dan apalagi, melakukan perjalanan selama itu. Even hanya tertawa melihat Riani _jetlag_ begitu. Dia duduk dulu di bandara hingga semua terasa lebih baik. 

Riani sudah menyiapkan semua. Even memberitahu kalau Oslo bisa jadi sedikit lebih dingin dari Indonesia. "_Dude seriously, I read them all on internet, I knew"_ ucap Riani saat berkemas. Even bersikeras Riani harus membawa banyak sweater atau hoodie yang dia punya. Sepertinya dia cuman membawa 2 saja, itu juga tidak terlalu tebal.

Even mengejek Riani yang masih menahan dingin,

"_Dude seriously, I read them all on internet, I knew_" ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya.

"_Oh shut up, _Even!_" _

Setelah dirasa cukup menunggu, Even memberhentikan taksi dan mereka berdua meluncur menuju rumah orangtua Even. Sehari sebelum berangkat, Even menukar beberapa ratus ribu rupiah menjadi beberapa lembar kroner. Saat Even menghitung uangnya untuk membayar taksi, Riani mengejeknya balik,

"Langsung jadi auto miskin ya? Haha"

"_Oh shut up, _Riani!"

_\---_

Pagi itu mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah Even. Mereka menurunkan beberapa tas dan koper. Riani melihat sekeliling,

"Jadi ini rumah mu Even?" 

"Ya. Ayo!" ajak Even sambil memencet bel rumahnya.

Riani menaiki beberapa anak tangga di belakang Even.

"Kau harus memencet bel untuk masuk ke rumahmu sendiri?"

"Aku suka memberi kejutan." jawab Even sambil menaikkan pundaknya.

Lalu sosok wanita paruh baya berambut pirang datang membuka pintu. Riani tidak akan pernah lupa ekspresi Even dan Ibu nya saat mereka akhirnya kembali bertemu. Ibunya berlinang air mata sambil memeluk Even dengan erat. Mereka nampak bertukar kabar dengan bahasa Norwegia. Riani mengerti sedikit, tapi dia belum lancar untuk membalasnya jadi dia hanya mendengarkan. 

Even pun berbalik dan memperkenalkan Riani.

"_Halla! Velkommen!"_ ucap Ibunya. 

"_Bare hyggelig. Jeg heter _Riani_._" balasnya sambil berjabat tangan.

_"Navn min_ Liv" kata ibunya lagi._  
_

_"She only knows Norsk a little, but she's perfect in English, Indonesian native."_

"_Ah, not too perfect,_ Even.." kata Riani malu.

\--- 

Mereka bertiga akhirnya masuk. Even menuju kamarnya untuk menaruh beberapa tas dan koper. Rumah Even sangat berbeda dengan rumah si mbok, batin Riani. _Well, obviously!_ Riani melihat ke arah dinding ruang tamu. Seperti kebanyakan rumah lain, dipenuhi oleh foto-foto keluarga saat mereka kecil. Riani melihatnya satu-satu. Saat Even datang menghampiri lagi, Riani menunjuk salah satu foto Even.

"Kau dulu pernah botak?" tanya Riani sambil menahan tawa.

"Uhh.. yeah. Itu umur... 13 kali ya? Ah udah lama banget! Untung udah gondrong lagi." jawabnya sambil mengelus rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Mereka bertiga makan siang bersama. Even terlihat lebih banyak bicara ke Ibunya. Ibunya pun sampai tidak menyentuh piringnya, saking memperhatikan Even bicara tanpa henti. Sesekali ibunya bangun dari kursinya dan memeluk Even, lalu duduk kembali. Riani mendengarkan sambil mengunyah pasta yang dibuat Ibu Even. Terkadang Even menengok ke arah Riani mencari pembenaran sambil bilang, ".._right?"_ atau _"..huh?". _

_Right right _apa coba, batin Riani. Kalau sudah begini, Riani merasa seperti ada di film Lost in Translation. 

\---

"Aku harus tidur dimana malam ini? Kau punya kamar tamu atau semacamnya?" 

Malam mulai beranjak. Even lupa dia pulang tidak sendirian. 

"Ah iya. Tidur saja di kamarku. Aku punya _bunk bed._ Kau bisa tidur di atas atau di bawah. Tapi aku lebih suka di atas sih. Kau di bawah saja ya?" kata Even sambil membuka HPnya._ He's way too excited to come home, he forgot to turn on his phone back. _

"Hmm.. Memang boleh?" tanya Riani ragu.

Even melihat Riani dengan bingung. Dan oh, dia baru menyadarinya.

"Riani _we're here in Oslo_. Kau boleh tidur satu ruangan dengan cowok disini_._" 

_"You don't have any sibling but you have a bunk bed?"_

_"Yeah, why not? I love sleeping on top." _jawab Even polos.

Setelah merapihkan baju dan segala macamnya, Riani mandi dan segera menuju kasur. Dia mengabarkan si mbok kalau dia sudah sampai.

"Hey Even, kau sudah mengabari Isak kalau kau sudah di rumah?" 

"Belum. _Should I?_"

"Uh.. ya?"

**Isak.**

Hi Isak! 

Lagi ngapain?

_20.30_

Hai Even! 

Sedang bersama Eva di luar.

Bukannya kau masih bekerja jam segini?

Belum jam 4 sore disana, 'kan?

_20.32_

Aku berada di jam yang sama denganmu.

_20.35_

??

KAU SUDAH PULANG??

_20.36_

Haha. Ya Isak.

Aku sudah di Oslo, sudah di kamarku saat ini.

_20.38_

_20.39_

Haha!

Kau masih ingin mengantarku jalan-jalan besok?

_20.40_

Ya pasti!

Kau tahu kedai kopi di dekat sekolahku?

Ketemu disana?

_20.42_

Boleh.

_20.43_

"Tidurlah Riani, besok kita akan jalan-jalan" ucap Even dari atas kasur. 

_"I'm sleeping."_

Even melongok dari atas,

"Kau masih main HP. Buruan tidur. Besok kita akan ketemu Isak."

"Yang benar? Oke aku akan tidur sekarang!" 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semoga Norsk gue bener (untuk greeting nya).. udah lama banget ga belajar bahasa Norsk lagi :((
> 
> terjemahan:  
"Halla! Velkommen!": Halo, Selamat datang!   
"Bare hyggelig. Jeg heter Riani.": Senang bertemu denganmu. Namaku Riani.  
"Navn min Liv" : Namaku Liv.


	16. Berharap Tak Berpisah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

Isak senang. Isak tidak sabar. Isak _excited_.

Isak akhirnya bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Semua pemikiran ini membuat dia terdiam. Dia merasa hangat. Hatinya hangat. Dan juga panas dan gerah. Dia lupa dia masih ada di tempat party. Dan Eva menyenggol dengan siku nya. 

"Dari Even??" ucapnya setengah teriak.

"Dia sudah di Oslo!" Isak tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"_Er du serr??"_ teriak Eva ikut senang.

Isak mengangguk cepat. Dia ingin keluar karena dia ingin pulang. Dia ingin pulang karena dia ingin tidur cepat. Dia ingin tidur cepat agar tidak kesiangan untuk bertemu Even. Yang mana, pasti akan sulit. _He's way too excited._

Eva menarik lengannya kembali sesaat sebelum Isak pulang,

"Isak, aku ikut ya? Boleh, 'kan?" tanya Eva berharap.

"Ya ya, kau boleh ikut. Nanti ku kabari jam berapa nya."

"Yaay! Even!!" teriak Eva, kelihatannya dia sudah agak mabuk. Baru jam segini, kata Isak dalam hati.

\---

Siang itu Isak dan Eva menunggu di dalam kedai kopi dekat sekolah nya. Akhirnya mereka akan bertemu. Isak bersyukur Eva mau ikut dengannya. _At least he's not nervous alone_. Isak tadinya mau meminta, tapi ternyata Eva sendiri yang menawarkan ingin ikut. Jadi, yasudah sekalian saja.

Lonceng pintu kedai kopi berbunyi, tanda ada pelanggan yang masuk. Dua orang cowok dan cewek masuk ke dalam. Oh, bukan dia, batin Isak. Itu sepasang siswa siswi dari sekolahnya. Mata Isak kembali ke Eva lagi yang masih mengobrol dengannya. Isak jadi terus memperhatikan pintu masuk kedai kopi terus. Rasa gugup nya terlalu jelas terlihat.

"Hey, tenang saja sudah! Nanti juga dia datang." ucap Eva.

Isak melihat Eva dan tersenyum. Mereka duduk berseberangan di satu meja kopi yang bulat ini. Isak mengambil HP dari kantung nya. Tidak ada pesan lagi. Mungkin Even mengabari kalau dia terlambat atau, dia tidak tahu tempatnya? Atau dia tidak jadi datang? Atau dia kembali ke Indonesia? Atau--

"Hai!" ucap Eva. Mata nya mengarah ke belakang Isak. Isak mengikuti arah mata Eva dan menengok ke belakang dan, itu dia...

"_Halla_!" ucap Even sambil memeluk Eva. 

Setelah itu Even memeluk Isak. Isak membalas pelukannya dengan erat, dan lama. 

"Oh iya, aku kesini bersama Riani."

"Isak? Aku Riani."

"Hai, akhirnya kita bertemu."

"Aku Eva."

\---

Setelah mereka berempat berkenalan satu dengan yang lainnya, Even dan Riani memesan kopi. Isak dan Eva di belakangnya saling tatap mata. Setelah semua masing-masing memegang kopinya, mereka keluar dan berjalan. _Somehow,_ Eva jadi berjalan bersama Riani, bertanya tentang Indonesia dan bagaimana cowok-cowok disana. Riani bilang cowok Indonesia kebanyakan suka gombal. Dan Riani harus menemukan arti kata gombal dalam bahasa Inggris. Apa ya? 

Isak dan Even berjalan di belakang mereka berdua. Memperhatikan kedua cewek itu ngobrol asik seperti saudara yang terpisah lama.

"Kau ingat dulu, aku bilang ingin menggenggam tanganmu?" tanya Even membuka percakapan.

"Oh iya. Aku ingat." Isak meliriknya dengan malu.

_"Can I do it now?"_ tanya Even lagi.

Isak hanya mengangguk. Kopi di tangan kanannya ia pindahkan ke tangan kiri. Dan dia merasa tangannya digenggam. Dia senang. Pipinya memerah. 

Even mengusap tangan Isak dengan ibu jarinya. Isak malu dan makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di syalnya. Lucu sekali, kata Even dalam hati. Even seperti ingin menggenggam tangan Isak selamanya. Ini seperti hal ternyaman yang ia pernah lakukan.

Saat mereka melewati toko, pantulan bayangan mereka berempat terlihat lewat kaca. Riani tak sengaja melihat pantulan bayangan mereka dari samping dan membelalakkan matanya. Mereka bergandengan tangan? pikir Riani dalam hati. Eva yang melihat reaksi Riani langsung menarik lengannya dan berbisik,

"Sepertinya kesempatanku untuk mendekati Even sudah berkurang ya?" ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku kira aku bisa membawa Isak pulang ke Indonesia." balas Riani datar. Eva tertawa makin keras. 

\---

Saat mereka berdua selesai tertawa, mereka menengok lagi ke belakang.

_"Oh, come on!"_ ucap Eva setengah berteriak.

"_Okay_, kalau sudah begitu, kita sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Eva." kata Riani sambil menaikkan pundaknya.

Isak mencium Even. Karena ia berpikir, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Dia mempertaruhkan segala nya. Pilihannya cuma ada dua. Sekarang, saat Even ada di depan matanya. Atau tidak sama sekali, pilihan dimana Even tidak tahu perasaan Isak dan mungkin akan kembali ke Indonesia tanpa Even pernah tahu. Dan Isak tidak mau memilih opsi kedua. Pemikiran Isak terpisah jauh saat Even sedang berada di masa sulitnya? Sulit dibayangkan. Semoga kita tak berpisah lagi ya, Isak berharap dalam hati.

Bibir Even terasa manis, seperti _marshmallow_, hangat dan menenangkan. Membuat sendi-sendi di kakinya melemah. _Even feels the same way about him too._ Even membalas ciumannya dan mendekatkan matanya yang tertutup untuk menggoda Isak dengan bulu matanya_. Butterfly kisses, the most intimate kiss of all the kisses,_ pikir Even.

Setelah keduanya selesai, mereka saling tukar senyum. Tangan mereka masih bersatu dan kopi yang mereka pegang masih penuh. _Who's thinking about the coffee when they have each other?_

"Kita mau kemana?" Isak yang kali ini memulai percakapan lagi.

Pertanyaan ini serasa _deja vu_. Seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali di Indonesia. Pertanyaan ini juga terucap saat mereka bertemu pertama kali di Oslo.

Tapi alih-alih menjawab, "Disini saja dulu," sekarang Even bilang,

"Kemana saja". 

*** * * S E L E S A I * * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap!  
Okay guys, tell me what you think about this!
> 
> Kalo gue, akhirnya gue bisa tidur dengan tenang sih udah. haha! Semua unek-unek dan fantasi sudah bisa tertuang dengan rapi (semoga).  
Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai habis.  
:))


End file.
